Brown Sugar
by Iwannahamberger2
Summary: Olivia loves her Brown Sugar. How far will Olivia go to protect her family and friends
1. Chapter 1

Her Little

Chapter 1: Way Back When

DISCLAIMER: Don't own these beautiful character

So there was a time when Olivia Benson fell completely in love with Elliot Stabler. Hell she even wanted to marry him. Why did he have to go and break her heart? She couldn't believe she'd let herself fall for a man like that. Why didn't she think that if her did it to Kathy he would do it to her? Sure he was charming, at times, and good looking, but she never thought he would be the one to hurt her. Elliot Stabler was the guy who she had to learn to depend on to watch her back in the line of duty. She thought she could trust him, but all of a sudden he changed. Olivia was not even certain she could trust him, let alone be his partner again. Well she guess she had too since Cragen told her she couldn't transfer out. Olivia knew had to trust Elliot for their job sake. Never again would she trust him with her heart. As time flew and her trust with Elliot eventually grew again, still not enough to even consider being best friend, they became friends again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

1-6 Precinct

Phones were ringing off the hook, people were complaining, and Olivia Benson was hungry. She would have asked Elliot if he wanted to join her for lunch but she didn't feel like being bothered. Just when she thought about getting up and going to eat, Cragen comes out of the office.

"Stabler, Benson"

"Damn" Olivia murmured.

"What was that Olivia?" Cragen asked

"Uh just hit my foot that's all"

"Uh huh anyway, I want to go to Cliffs Cover and talk to the neighbor and see if they've seen or hear of and suspicious activities going around that house. Then I want you to take another look canvas the house to see if our perp came back last night."

"Yes sir" both said in unison.

They went to their desk and grabbed their coat.

"Ready" Elliot asked her

"Yeah" Olivia responded and lead the way out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Cliffs Cove**

"Okay we have talked to every last one of these neighbors and….." Elliot continued one. Olivia was not really listening to a word he was saying. She started off walking around the house to see if the perp came back. Olivia was about to turn around and tell Elliot to shut up but something caught her eye.

"No one is supposed to be in the house it was a crime scene" she whispered slowly making her way to the back door.

"……and I tired of this. Kathy wanted me to join her to lunch, and the kids are graduating tonight…….." Elliot still continued to talk. He did not notice Olivia walking to the back of the house.

As Olivia made it to the back door she saw a figure. As the figure made its way down the hall way Olivia opened the door and quietly stepped in to the house. She grabbed her gun from her waistband and silently made her wait down the same way the stranger went.

Olivia made it to the door that the stranger had gone through. Just as she cocked her gun the stranger appeared in the hall way.

"Hold your hands up where I can see them!" Olivia demanded and pointing the gun at the man.

"Don't shot, please do not shot." He said quickly raising his hand dropping all the papers he had.

**Outside**

"….and you know? I thought she wanted me to come back home. She told me it would be best for the kids……" Elliot continued not having a clue that Olivia wasn't behind him.

**Inside**

"Who are you and what are you doing here" Olivia asked

"I am Dijon Taylor. I am the Realtor of this house and I was coming to pick up the form for my boss-" He tried to explain but Olivia cut him off.

"Did you not see the tape on the door? This is a crime scene you can't be in here"

"I know but I had to get the papers about the house. The owners were about to sell it and if my boss found out that I didn't get the records on the house which I was supposed to get last week I am going to be skewered roasted and sold as dead duck flambé." As this man ranted on about thing she could understand Olivia found him very cute. She laughed softly at him.

"Excuse me?" Olivia continued to laugh at him. "You find the torture that I am about to encounter amusing" the Dijon ask seriously. When he continued to listen to her laugh and looked into her eye he lightened up. She was beautiful.

"Oh god, ehem, I'm sorry." She attempted to say over her laughter.

"It's ok" He said smiling still mesmerized by her beauty. This woman was completely intoxicating.

"Well you get out of here before I have to arrest you. Just make sure you don't come back-" she said and was about to continue when her cut her off.

"It's ok you can arrest me. Believe me I will not resist." He turned around and put his hands behind his back. This got another laugh from Olivia.

"Wow, he has a really nice butt" Olivia thought to herself.

While Olivia admired his butt she took the time to admire his other features. He was talk dark and handsome. He had the smoothest caramel colored skin. The beautiful baby bluest eyes that any woman would fall in love with. Elliot's eyes pales in comparison to Dijon's. He had the hottest body and the most gorgeous smile she'd ever seen before.

"See something you like" she was brought back to life by his deep voice. She turned a bright red, embarrassed that she had been caught. "It's fine. I see something I like too." He says trying to lighten her up. This made her blush harder and she couldn't wipe her smile away.

Outsider

"So what should I do?..." Elliot asked. "huh….?" Not hearing a responds Elliot turns around and sees that Olivia is no longer with him "fuck" yells upset with himself for ranting on about him issue and not thinking about her. "Oh god she could be lying somewhere, bleeding to death and I'm out here thinking about myself!"

Elliot yanked his gun from his waistband cocked it and raised it. As he entered into the house he heard talking. Wondering what it was, he quietly walked to where the voices were coming from. He thought maybe the perp had Olivia and was holding her hostage. But then her heard Olivia laughing and knew that she couldn't be hurt.


	2. First date

Chapter 2: Nice to Meet You

DISCLAIMER: Don't own these beautiful characters, just Dijon.

**Inside the house**

Elliot made his way around the corner and down the hallway. He came to an abrupt stop, seeing Olivia laughing before him. She was really beautiful. It rear was that he ever saw her laugh, let alone smile. He really missed her and found himself getting very jealous at the scene being played out before him. He had to remind himself that she didn't belong to him. He was the one who left her. Why should he get upset because she is finding interest in someone else? All he knew is that he had to stop this before he gave his emotions away. "Olivia?"

She turns and looks at Elliot with her big chocolate brown eyes "huh?" she answers as she finally finds a way to suppress her laughter.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Forgetting Dijon was behind her. "Oh this is my partner Elliot, Elliot this is Dijon Taylor he is the realtor of this house."

Elliot and Dijon shook hands. Dijon thought nothing of it but Elliot on the other hand didn't like him. Not because he was African American but because he had a liking to Olivia. He knew he shouldn't feel that way but he couldn't help himself. He still loved Olivia. But he lost her for good and he knew it. He knew he would regret that for the rest of his life. "What are you doing here?" Elliot said trying to sound intimidating.

Before Dijon could answer Olivia interrupted knowing what Elliot was tying to do. "He was just coming over here to answer some questions and now he's about to leave."

"Still doesn't answer how he got in here." Elliot decided to get in his face. "You know something about these rapes, huh? You forget to clean up some mess so you decided to come back and grab what you could. Oh but wait you ran into another gorgeous piece of meat so you figured you couldn't resist. You sweet talk her-" Elliot had back Dijon into the wall.

"Elliot!" Olivia stopped him and pushed him off of Dijon before he could finish. She then turned back to Dijon, "Please excuse him he has an anger management issue. I am so sorry."

"Um I can see that. Look I'll just leave and again I am very sorry it'll never happen again." Before he walked out Olivia gave him her card and told him to call her if he remembered anything.

Olivia turn toward Elliot and glared at him intensely. Elliot swallowed and quickly averted his gazed elsewhere, not being able to look at her.

Olivia's rang. "Benson…..huh..yeah…we'll be right there ok" Olivia couldn't even look at him right now. "Let's go" she mumbles.

"Olivia I-" he tried to say but she didn't want to hear it.

"Save it" she was so embarrassed. He embarrassed her. "Drive" she commanded.

Knowing better than to protest, Elliot drove off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After her long day Olivia finally made it home. Going straight to her bedroom, Olivia shed her clothes as she went. She was so upset with Elliot she didn't know what to do. She could have actually had a date tonight had he budded into her business. Naked, Olivia walked to her bathroom and filled her tub with water and bubbles. Just as Olivia began to sink into the warm bath there was a knock on her door. Cursing whoever it was, Olivia got out, covered herself with her rob and went to answer her door. "Who is it?"

"It's me." They responded

Olivia was too tired to deal with this tonight. "Go away" she turned and was about to go back to her bath.

"Please Olivia, I'm sorry" he begged, "I need you"

Very annoyed at this point, Olivia opened the door and let him in. "What do you want?" Olivia could smell the whiskey on his breath and immediately knew where he'd been.

"Kathy…Kathy's pregnant" he stuttered out.

Olivia sighed and rolled her eyes, "Congratulations, but why are you telling me?"

"I-I just need you. Pleeeease Olivia, I'm sorry. I may a big mistake by leaving you and I just want to start all over." He begged her pleading for her to consider taking him back.

"Look Elliot, I'm tired of this rebound stuff. You had your chance. I refuse to sit here and be the other women. I need love. Not just some booty call. Don't get me wrong a good lay would be nice once in a while. I'm getting a little tired of it though. I can keep putting myself out there for you or anyone else to walk over anymore. I'm sorry but I'm not going do it again. Not with you. We'll be friend but nothing more." She explained honestly, really hoping he'd get the picture.

"Olivia, I'm sorry." He pleaded one more time, getting on his knees wrapping his arms around her waist and buried his face in her stomach.

Olivia shrugged him off. "Elliot no, it's over. Get up and sit down on the couch."

He gets up and does as he's told still pleading. "Olivia I messed up, I know. You have to forgive me."

"I never said I didn't forgive you. I just said I'm not letting you do this to me again." As Olivia began to walk away from Elliot to go get him water and aspirin, he pulled her back making her land in his lap.

"Olivia-" he moaned, starting to kiss her neck.

"Elliot, stop it," Olivia knew he was drunk. When he continued, she grabbed his crotch and caused him to yelp in pain. "I told you to stop." She left out.

After she returned with the water and aspirin, she gave it to him. Once he was passed out, she started a pot of coffee and returned to her bath. About a half an hour later she got out got dressed and ready for bed. As she settled into bed her phone rang. She again for the second time tonight cursed whoever it was then answered it. "Benson" she answered not all too friendly.

"Oh, was this a bad time?" the person responded

Olivia quickly calmed herself down and smiled knowing who it was. "No, I'm sorry just been a long day."

"It's ok. I just wanted to see how you were. May sound a little weird coming from someone you just met today but, after that small mishap I just want to make sure you didn't kill your partner." He heard her laugh softly and felt himself getting aroused.

"Nah, I'm fine. So, how are you?"

"I'm good. I wanted to ask if you'd like to go out or um something, you know? I'm mean, no pressure. If you're not dating anyone-" he rambled nervously

"Ok" she answered giggle at his nervousness.

"-ok? Ok, Woo! Wow! Okay so how about I pick you up at 7 o'clock tomorrow night?"

"Sure. Oh, should I were casual?" she asked before they hung up.

"Yes, yes casual is fine." He replied with a smile.

"Okay, well see you tomorrow" She said before hanging up

"You too! G'night"

Olivia smiled to herself and whispered back "g'night"

Olivia hung up the phone happily and placed it back on the nightstand. Little did she know that Elliot was behind her door listening the whole time. Soon after she was able to drift off into a peaceful sleep for the first time in months.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**7 o'clock Friday night**

Olivia was getting ready for her date. She decided to wear a tight black low cut halter top and low ride denim jeans that showed a little bit of her tummy. After she got dress and touched up her make-up she straightened up the house a little. About 15 minutes later there was a knock on at the door. "Coming" she answered the door.

"Wow." Was all Dijon could say with a goofy smile on his face.

"Hey to you too"

"Uh, oh my bad um you look very very nice." He said looking her up and down before handing her that rose "And this is for you. A beautiful rose for a beautiful lady." He took her hand and kissed it.

This made Olivia blush. "Just let me get my purse then we can go." After she grabbed her purse he held out his arm for her to lock hers around and they proceeded into the night.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Grille de Paris Restaurant**

"May I help you Monsieur?" the host asked

"Yes, I made reservations for two under the name of Taylor." Dijon said

"Oye, Monsieur, right this way" the host grabbed two menus and led them to their booth.

"Come on babe." Dijon rapped his arm around her waist and walked behind her to let everyone know that she was his. Olivia noticed this and for some reason felt very proud.

After they were seated their waiter asked for their beverage preferences.

"What would you like to drink Madam?"

"Water would be fine" she answered

"Olivia are you sure that's all you want?" Dijon wanted her to feel comfortable. He wanted to let her know that cost wasn't and issue when it came to pleasing her.

"Yeah I'm fine with water"

"Babe I'm not a limited bastard order what ever you want it's on me. Don't be shy. Would you like red wine?"

"Yeah that's good."

He turned to the waiter and told him their orders. "Also for starts we'd like the calamari" Dijon hand the waiter the menus.

"Your order will be right out." The waiter said before going off to place their orders. Soon he came back with the wine and glasses. "Enjoy"

After they placed their orders Dijon decided it was time to get to know each other. " So, do you like it so far?"

"What the restaurant?" he nodded, "yes, it's really nice"

"Good, how long her you been a cop if you don't mind me asking?"

"No, not at all, I've been a cop for about 12 years."

"Do you like it?"

"Of course, it just gets hard at times but I survive."

"You are a very strong women"

"Nah, just very dedicated"

"Please you could probably take me down with one hand tied behind your back" she laughed at him and he added "Not that I'd complain."

"You are something else do you know that?"

"Touché"

She smiled and looked at him. She was amazed that without him doing much he could make her smile and laugh. She felt a feeling around him that she had never felt before. A feeling that left her tingling inside after ever word he said. She knew there was something different about him, something that sent her falling over the edge yet kept her on the ground. She had to find out what it was that was so different about him than from the rest of the guys that she dated. "What about you? How long have you been in the real-estate business?"

"About 9 years. I figured I was good at business and it was pretty fun. Then the money started coming and I just couldn't get enough of it. I remember the first time I sold a house I worked hard to sell that thing I promised myself that I wouldn't give up. After that time I just became a pro." Olivia smiled at him. Not only was he funny, handsome and intelligent, but he was dedicated and determined just like her. Olivia really enjoyed him. "Well enough about me, you are very beautiful. Strong, yet shallow." He said reaching over and tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear. "Very unique"

"You aren't too bad yourself."

After they had a little small talk and finished their meals. Dijon took Olivia's hand and led her to the dance floor.

Just as they made it to the middle of the dance floor a slow song started. Dijon leaned down and whispered sweet nothings into her ear. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his should molding her body into his strong muscular form.

As the night ended they arrive back at Olivia's apartment. Dijon went around and opened the door for Olivia and helped her out of the car. He walked her up to her door and she gave him a good night hug. "I had a nice time tonight thanks"

"Anytime" he kissed her cheek and said his goodbyes.

"Bye"

Please review please please please please please perty please!!


	3. I Could Get Use to This

Chapter 3: I could get use to this

DISCLAIMER: Don't own these beautiful characters, just Dijon.

A/N I know you all are wondering is this O/E! well you'll never no until you finish reading muahhahahaha!

It had been two week since Olivia and Dijon's first date. They got to know each other over A few cups of coffee and grew to each other very well. Every morning Olivia would show up to work bright and beaming with a beautiful glow that was not always seen on her. She felt really good. She felt so alive in a way that she never thought any man could make her.

Olivia walked into the precinct with the biggest smile ever. Despite what she faced everyday, Olivia would not let it ruin her spirit. Dijon made her very happy and made her feel very special. He made her feel like a lady, a queen, and she enjoyed every minute of it. As she made her way to her desk she saw a vase of lilies, her favorite flowers, and a box of chocolate shape like a heart, and a cup of Starbuck's coffee. She smiled to herself knowing exactly who it was from. There was a note taped to the side of the vase that read _'Have a good day, and stay beautiful XOXO Love, Dijon'_

"Who're the flowers from?" she was interrupted from her thought by a very nosey Munch.

"None of you business" she playful replied by to him. She normally would have chewed him out for leaning and peeping over her shoulder, but now she didn't really care.

"It's gotta be something in that stuff that's got you smilling Liv," Fin yelled out from his desk.

Munch went over to Fin and started, "I bet you fifty dollar she got laid" Fin just slap his hand out the way and said.

"Even if she didn't get laid it's a lot more than what you getting"

Olivia just leaned back in her chair and laughed at them. It quickly died down when Elliot enter the room.

"Speaking of the devil, your late" Munch approached Elliot.

Fin threw a balled up piece of paper at his head and yelled "Man, sit your scrawny ass down."

"Shut the fuck up, Munch." Elliot growled

"Grrrr, well someone replaced his orange juice with haterade this morning-" Munch teased.

Elliot was about to pounce on Munch before Olivia stopped it.

Olivia just sat back and watched them still not able to wipe the smile off her face, even when she knew Munch was about to get his ass kicked. Figuring she would be the better person Olivia spoke. "Elliot you really need to calm down." Olivia said calmly hoping after hearing her voice Elliot would settle down. "Okay Munch? Funny jokes but why don't you chill out for a while"

"Whatever" Munch shrugged and sat back down in his desk.

The day went by fairly easy and before they knew it, it was time for lunch. Olivia was about to pick the phone up and call Dijon, when suddenly he showed up and surprised her with lunch. Olivia smiled and waved for him to come over. Quickly he made his way to her desk with two carry out bag of food.

"I smell food!" Fin yelled from the door across the room. As soon as he mentioned it Munch turned and so did Elliot. Elliot groaned under his breath and left the room.

"Hey, Liv? Aren't you going to introduce us to the man who got you caught up?" Fin asked still starring at their food.

"Oh yeah, Dijon this is Fin and Munch aka dumb and dumber-" Olivia said laughing

"Hey" Munch and Fin protested in unison.

"Just kidding, guys this is Dijon" she finished introducing

They all shook hands. Fins Stomach started growling really loud "Now that we met-" Fin took Olivia's egg roll and ran off.

"Retard," Olivia smiled and continued eating. After the finished eating Olivia grabbed Dijon's hand and led him up to the crib. Dijon wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and started kissing the back of her neck as they walked up the stairs.

Once they got in there Olivia turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. Dijon leaned down and sucked her bottom lip into his mouth kissing firm yet passionately. Olivia opened her mouth to allow him access to all of her. Dijon gently pushed Olivia up against the wall where they made out fiercely for thirty minutes like teenagers. After what seemed like for ever, they finally pulled away. "That was hot" Dijon said trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah" Olivia moaned in agreement. She placed one more kiss on his lips before straightening herself up.

"Well I have to get back to work. Be good and don't hurt yourself" he picked up her hands and kissed each palm before he left "Stay beautiful." Then he left.

Olivia feel so rejuvenated practically skipped back down stair. "So what do we got?"

"I think the Olivia, my friend is, what did you just get?" Munch teased pointing to the red marks on her neck and her freshly puffy red lips that showed evidence of assault.

Olivia rolled her eyes at him and continued on with her day not bothering to notice the jealous glares that Elliot was sending her.

Cragen came out of his office and told them to go to a crime scene. Olivia stayed quite the whole way there and frankly it got on Elliot's nerves.

"You just met him and now you're dating him, man you move fast." Elliot scowled

"It's none of your business Elliot" she was getting very annoyed by his attitude.

"You fucking him?" he asked bluntly

"Hold on. What the fuck is your problem?" she asked angrily "Where do you come off asking me question that are none your damn business?"

"You gotta be fucking him. There is no way he'd be giving all that stuff and bring you shit. I bet he's selling drugs. Did he turn into your sugar daddy?"

Olivia had had it with his pity parties and this time he went too far "FUCK YOU ELLIOT!"

Elliot regretted it the moment it left his mouth. "Olivia-"

"Pull the car over" she demanded calmly.

"Olivia I-"

"Pull the car over damn it!"

Elliot pulled over to the curb and as soon as he did Olivia got out off the car and slammed the door.

Elliot thought she was going to take off running but she didn't. Instead she went around and opened up his door.

"Get out of the car." She commanded

"Wha-"

"I said Get. Out. Of. The. Car!"

Once he did as he was told, Olivia took his place in the driver's seat and closed and locked the doors then drove off, leave a dumbfounded Elliot at the curb. Olivia eventually chose to turn the car around and go back to pick Elliot up. Not that she wanted to, but for the fact that she had to or she would have to explain to Cragen why she left him there. She put over unlocked the door and rolled the window down. "Get in jerk." She mumbled.

When he got in the car they drove off to the crime scene.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cragen took a good look at his squad. "You all look like hell. Go home, bathe do what you have to do and report back in the morning 8 o'clock sharp."

"Thank God." Olivia sighed getting up and taking a long stretch accidentally showing off her smooth toned belly. While she was stretching she noticed Elliot grazing at her stomach. She just rolled her eyes pulled her shirt back down.

Olivia sat down and was about to call Dijon when once again he surprised her by showing up.

"Hey babe." Dijon kissed her on the lips passionately. He heard a groan come from her partner and broke their kiss for a second and asked. "You need a cough drop or something?" When he didn't answer Dijon shrugged and returned to kissing Olivia. When they pull apart, Olivia was dazed out.

"Hello to you too." She giggled. "I was just about to call you. You know you have perfect timing."

"I'm like the gingerbread man see? I run fast as I can. That's why they can't catch me." They both burst out laughing. "You ready to go? I want to take you some place tonight. Where do you want to go?"

"Ohh let's go dancing" Olivia smiled up at him.

"Ah, you wanna see me bust a move. Girl Michael Jackson's got nothing on me. I put on my shoes and dance like John Travolta" Olivia just laughed and at this point Dijon had almost everyone in the squad room laughing by trying to imitate Michael Jackson.

Even after Olivia and Dijon left, the squad was still laughing. Olivia was very happy that they liked Dijon. At this point Elliot's opinion didn't matter to her anymore.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Jazzy's Dance bar**

Olivia and Dijon were dancing in the dim bar while the soft, slow jazz music engulfed them. Although there were other couples around them dancing, it seemed like they had drifted off into another dimension. Olivia pressed her body closer to Dijon's. Dijon was very comfortable and confident, so he decided to make the next move.

"Olivia, we've going only known each other for about four weeks now and I really like you and if it's ok with you that we can keep seeing each other. I want you to learn to trust me, call me, and eventually love me. When you do, I promise to cherish you till the day I die. I think you are wonder and I hope you would consider being my girlfriend." Dijon kissed her forehead and looked her deep into her eyes.

Olivia being completely shocked leaned in and kissed him and whispered back "Yes, I'd like that."

Dijon hugged he tightly and lifting her off the ground. Not caring who saw them, they stood there and made out for about fifteen minute. Olivia broke the kiss and led Dijon off the dance floor. Olivia smiled seductively at Dijon and whisper to him "Let's get out off here." before walking off to the door turning around only to wink at Dijon.

Very turned on and hypnotized by this woman, Dijon pay for their drinks and practically ran out of the bar to catch up with Olivia. They goofed off the whole ride to Olivia's apartment. When they made it to her door they began shedding each other's clothes.


	4. Dijon on her then meet the family

Chapter 4: Dijon on Me!

DISCLAIMER: Don't own these beautiful characters, just Dijon.

Dijon took a good long look at Olivia and pulled her body flush against his. He leaned down and trailed wet kiss along her jaw line. He took her ear lobe between his teeth and gently sucked and nibbled on it. Once he heard her gasp he left her earlobe and trailed his kisses along her neck to her collar bone. His hands made themselves business by run along Olivia's spine moving downward to grip her butt cheeks. "I want you" he groaned grinding his hips into hers so that she could feel what she was doing to him.

Olivia kissed his shoulder and chest running her hands down his stomach. When she finally reached her destination, she grasped him in her hand and tugged him a little bit feeling him getting harder from each tug. Once she heard him gasp, she looked into his eyes and whispered, "Take me."

With that, Dijon picked Olivia up, and carried her off to her bedroom. He laid her down gently on the bed and began trailing kisses down her stomach. He dipped his tongue into her bellybutton and swirled it around. Olivia burst out laughing and he looked up at her with the big smile. "Oh, ticklish are we?" Not waiting for her to answer, Dijon took his tongue and trailed it further down south. Dijon grasped Olivia's thighs and wrapped them over his shoulders and began working his oral magic.

Olivia's hips jerked and thrashed beneath him while pulling his cotton-like hair. He placed a hand on her lower belly to keep her hips steady so her go please her. Moaning quite loudly, Olivia finally fell over the edge squeezing her eyes tightly together. She felt like she was floating on the clouds and could only see stars behind her closed eyes. When she came down from her high, Dijon was already above her ready for round two.

"Open your eyes beautiful" Dijon requested, needing to see the chocolate marbles before going any further.

Olivia opened her eyes and looking into his gorgeous blue ones. "Hi" was all she could say. He chuckled at her.

"You ready?" when she nodded, Dijon gently thrust into her making her gasp out. "You okay baby?"

"Oh yeah, I'm fine, really good." She assured him and leaned up to kiss him.

They stayed that way for about 2 minute before Olivia pushed her hips into his. "Get busy mister."

"Okay, miss bossy"

"You know you like it."

"Yeah, you got me so caught up" they both started laughing and continued to move.

After making lover throughout the whole night, eventually they fell asleep. Olivia felt so complete now and felt deeply in love with Dijon. Dijon felt the same way. This was the beginning of a beautiful relationship.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Taylor Reunion- Central Park**

"Don't be shy" Dijon tried to encourage Olivia.

"I'm not," Olivia tried to convince him even when it was obvious that the nervousness was radiating off of her.

As they got deeper into the reunion A black man, about average height approach them "What's up Mustard?!" the guy asked.

Dijon, playing annoyed, went up to him and took his hand and pulled him into a brotherly hug. "Hey, Juice what's up?"

"Ah, nothing, man just chillin'. I heard you loaded with the benjamins now." He said slickly.

"Yeah, yeah", Dijon explain. Not forgetting Olivia he turned and introduced them, "Olivia this Julian Lacy, an old childhood friend of mine, Juice this is Olivia Benson my fiancée."

Julian took Olivia's hand and kissed it saying, "Hey shorty, how you doing?"

Olivia smiled at him and said "Fine thank you."

"Hey man, get your own girl. Where is your wife anyway?"

Taking his eyes off of Olivia Julian said, "She probably some where around here nagging."

"What did you say?!" a woman approach Julian and slapped him on the back of the head from behind loudly. "Hey, Dijon, baby, How you doing?"

"Good Tina, how are you?"

"I'm fine and who's this young lady here." Tina asked acting as though she was older than all of them.

"This is Detective Olivia Benson-" Dijon tried to introduce but Tina interrupted.

"Detective?! Juice what the hell did you do, now?!" Tina yelled slapping Julian on the back of the head again.

"Damn woman, I didn't do anything, that's his fiancée!" he yelled back at her and grabbed his head ducking away from her hits.

"Oh how are you doing sweetheart?" she asked Olivia kindly

"I'm and you?" Olivia replied with a smiled, trying her best not to laugh at Julian.

"I'm fine sweety"

"Well we'll leave you two alone, we on our way to see my mother." Dijon said wrapping his arms around Olivia and pulling her with him.

"Okay, we'll see you later then. It was nice meeting you Olivia" Tina hollered before they left.

"You too, bye"

"Bye"

Dijon and Olivia walked around awhile occasionally stopping to talk to people. Dijon took Olivia hands as they slowly approached two women, one looking to be a few years younger than them, and the other much older. Dijon temporarily released Olivia hand and when to the younger woman and greeted her with a hug and a peck on the check.

"Hey, Megan"

"Hey big bro, How are you?"

"I'm good I'm good"

He then walked over to the older women and hugged her tight "Hey mama. I missed you."

"Hey baby I missed you too," his mother told him.

Not leaving Olivia out he pulled her from behind him and introduced "Mom, this is Detective Olivia Benson. Olivia this is my Mother." Olivia was about to shake her hand but his mother pulled her into a hug instead. Olivia freaked out and hesitated a little bit to but quickly chilled out and hugged her back.

"Nice to meet you sugar." His mother said pulling away from Olivia and kissed her cheek. "You're such pretty girl." She mentioned squeezing Olivia's had softly.

Olivia was overwhelmed with joy and excitement now. She felt the loved of Dijon's mother and family and was very grateful. Olivia was no longer nervous or afraid.

"Mama, guess what?" Dijon asked making his mother turn around to him. "We're getting married."

He didn't know what to expect. His mother was almost 70 years old, who in his opinion still looked good. He thought she was going to curse him out and disown him but to his surprise she didn't. His sister just stood there just as nervous as he was, watching and waiting to their mother's response.

His mother took both him and Olivia by the hand and kissed them both. "You have my blessing"

Olivia smiled and let out a deep sigh as if the world was just lifted off of her shoulders. Excitedly, she pulled Dijon into a big hug. He wrapped his muscular arms around her and twirled her around. They ran off together and got some food to go and left, but not before they made sure they told everyone goodbye.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

sorry this chapter was so short I'll try to write more asap.


	5. Mommy Mommy Where is Mommy!

Chapter 5: Mommy Mommy!

DISCLAIMER: Don't own these beautiful characters, just Dijon and the kids and his family.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two years later

"Mommy Mommy," the small toddler came running in desperately trying to find her mother.

Olivia, consumed in her paperwork, immediately took notice to the little blue eyed curl brown haired girl running towards her. "Yes baby?" Olivia said quick picking her two year old daughter up.

"I felled in toilet today!" Isabel cried poking her pitiful lip out. Olivia tried her hardest not to laugh at her daughter. Isabel reminded her so much of Dijon. She had Dijon's baby blue, soft curly brown her and puppy dog face.

"Aw pumpkin, where was daddy?"

"He was sleep"

"Sweetie, why didn't you wake him?"

The toddler put her hands on her hips and cocked her head to one side and proudly said, "He was snorin' Moma"

Olivia could not hold back her laughter any longer. She picked Isabel up and tickled her. The child threw her head back laughed.

Dijon, just waking up, walked in on the scene. What he saw was the most beautiful thing any man could dream.

Isabel was the first to see Dijon. "Daddy, you finally, woked up!"

"Yep" Dijon replied looking down at the toddler, picking her up and throwing her high in the air, knowing that got on Olivia's nerves. 

"Hey! Don't drop my baby."

Isabel just shrieked with laughter. When Dijon stop Isabel pouted. "Why you won't wake up daddy?" She asked her father in curiosity.

"When?" he asked her back have no remembrance of her attempt to wake him up.

"When I had to pee pee, I threw a pillow and my dolly. You still didn't wake up, and I had to pee by myself and I felled in the toilet!" the kid explained.

Dijon, unlike Olivia did not hold back him chuckles. In fact, Dijon fell over laughing until his stomach started to burn.

"Mommy he laughin' me!" Isabel cried out seriously.

Olivia able to control her laughter, turn Dijon and firmly said, "Alright you, stop laughing at our child." Olivia got up and picked Isabel up "And you, time for bed"

Izzy yawned laid her head on Olivia's shoulder. Olivia walked up stairs and into Izzy's room and laid her down on the bed. Olivia tucked her in, kissed her goodnight and turned her lava lamp light on, knowing that if she stared at it for a long time she'd fall asleep. Olivia closed Isabel's door and made her way back to her office.

After writing more paper work for an hour and a half, Olivia got up and stretch then sat back down to do more. Dijon came in and walked up behind her and kissed her neck.

"Come to bed baby, it's late."

"I will, I just have a little more to do, promise" Olivia turned her head slightly and met her lips to his in a long passionate, yet hot kiss. "I guess this can wait" she sighed turning all the way around and continued to kiss him.

Dijon chuckle, he knew she couldn't resist him. "Come on, while dirt devil is asleep."

Olivia playfully slap him on the chest and got up. Suddenly Dijon felt a hard slap on his ass. "Hey women! What was that for."

"For laughing at Izzy. Poor girl thought she was going to drown."

"Well she didn't"

"Seriously, honey you've got to pay closer attention to her while I'm at work."

"Okay okay, man, can't a brother get some love to night?"

Olivia took his face in her hand and pulled him in to a loving kiss. She pulled away and began walking to their room. She turned around and winked at Dijon. Seeing him just standing there staring at her ass she asked with a seductive smile, "Coming, or do I have to entertain myself tonight." Dijon got excited and took off after her closing the door behind him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Morning came all too quickly. Olivia arrived at the precinct after getting Isabel ready for the day and dropped her off at her grand mother's house. Olivia was so grateful that she had extended family how were willing to help her with Izzy during the day. They knew Olivia and Dijon's work schedules and were happy to keep her during those times.

Olivia went to her desk, put her purse in her drawer and sat down to begin working. Just as she got comfortable, Cragen approached her.

"Olivia I want you in the interrogation room now. Get what ever you can from this girl"

"Got it"

"Elliot goes in with you, I don't trust this guy, but he will only talk to a female cop."

"And you think Elliot being in there is going to make it any easier?" she mumbled under her breath.

Elliot followed her in the room where they came face to face with the perp. He looked to be 6"3, bulky-built, with a skinny bald head. As soon as he saw Olivia, he looked her up and down with an evil sickening glare on his face. "Ooh they got me a hot one" he moaned, licking his lips and motioned kisses at her. He was about to stand up, when Olivia pushed him right back down. "You stay your ass down Randall."

Randall was not use to being controlled, so he grabbed her arm and pulled it behind her back. Olivia quickly elbowed him in his stomach and punched him in his face, which did not faze a man his stature. Elliot came over and attempted to knock him down but was punched in the chest and lost his breath. Randall saw Elliot hunched over and took his opportunity to try to strike at Olivia again. He slowly made him way to Olivia and got in her face.

"All you have done is further pissed me off." He yelled picking her up and slamming her into the wall. Olivia bought her hands up and tried to squeeze her thumbs into his eyes, but he still wouldn't budge. Olivia tried to scratch his face with her nail hoping the pain of having his skin clawed off would make him back up, but it only seemed to piss him off more. At this point Olivia was out of idea. She even trying to knee him in the crotch but it wouldn't work.

Now, Randall was feeling her up, running his hands up her shirt and fondled her breast. "Mmmmm, I bet you're so hot, right now. I could take you right now." He said licking her neck.

Olivia was not scared, she was livid, and completely annoyed now. When she felt Randall squeeze her ass and pull her to his erection, she broke. Olivia mustered up all her strength and pushed him down. Once he was down Olivia sat on top of him and punched, slapped, and banged his head into the floor. After about a minute of her beating Randall to a bloody pulp, Cragen and a few other officers burst in the room. Cragen immediately pulled Olivia off of Randall. "Detective that's enough."

"This fucking bastard tries rape me and you say 'that's enough'? What the hell took you guys so long?!"

"You're out of line detective"

"I'M out of line?! Well you have someone feel you up, trying to shove it your ass!" Olivia yelled quickly leaving the room.

Elliot tried running up to her. "Liv, I'm sorry I didn't help hard enough. I just-"

"Whatever" she whispers and gathers her things and leaves the building.

"Liv wait! Where are you going?" Elliot asked, not wanting her to leave. He learned to deal with Olivia and Dijon being married. He deep down inside still tried to convince himself that Olivia would leave Dijon and be with him.

"Some where you're not"

With that Olivia left the precinct.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olivia sat in the bar waiting for Dijon to show up. She was so angry that she didn't know what to do. Cragen call her and told here that Randall and his attorney were pressing charges against that for police brutality. Olivia knew it wouldn't hold up in court, but that's not what was bothering her. She had a surprise for Dijon that she didn't know how he would react.

While Olivia sat wait, a man approached her from behind and sat next to her. "What's a gorgeous woman like you doing sitting here alone?"

"I'm waiting for somebody"

"Must not be reliable, because you've been sitting here for a while"

"What are you a stalker or something?"

"Nah, just an admirer"

Olivia dropped her head, knowing exactly where this was headed, "I'm not interested in what ever it is you have so just leave," but the man just sat there and stared at her with an annoying smirk on his face. "Fine, I'll just leave." Olivia sighed and got up but the guy grabbed her wrist.

Olivia tried to pull her arm away but not long after did she feel a sharp man shot through her arm. The last thing she remembered was being lifted up off the ground and over the guy's shoulder while the bar tender yelled, "Hey Mister is she alright?!"

The strange man said evilly and chuckled with Olivia over his shoulder, "Yeah, she's perfect, just had too many drinks is all." The bar tender wasn't convinced and decided to call the cops after the man left with Olivia.

Olivia managed to get out one last word that the bar tender understood, before she passed out and was carried away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	6. Greater Love

Chapter 6: Greater Love

DISCLAIMER: Don't own these beautiful characters, just Dijon and the kids and his family.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Location Unknown

Olivia woke up with an intense pain vibrating throughout her body. She sat up quickly, which caused her to feel nauseated. Immediately regretting it, she massaged the sides of her head with her forefingers to subdue the pain in her head.

After regaining her composure, Olivia, slowly got up off her the floor and walked to the door. When the door opened up, to her surprise, Olivia peeped around the corner to see if anyone was coming. Olivia saw that the coast was clear so she crept out of the room quietly. Olivia had made it so far until she felt a hand on firmly grasp her shoulder.

"Thought you could get away did you?!" the deep voice growled in her ear.

"What do you want from me? Is it money? Believe me if that's what you want I've got shit loads of it just let me go and I-" Olivia tried to bargain but her refused.

"Shut up, shut the fuck up! I don't want you damn money." The man growled. "All I want is you." He whispered turning her around and slamming her into the wall.

He carried her off to a different room this time and when she woke up she noticed that she was not alone. Olivia rushed over to the person quickly and instantly knew who it was. The girl was passed out, sweating and struggling to breathe.

"Megan?" Olivia whispered. She picked her head up and placed it in her lap. "Megan baby wake up for me please" she encouraged her slapping her cheeks a little bit to awaken Megan.

"Unh, Olivia?" Megan wheezed out "Dijon, Where is my brother?"

"He's at work babe. I'm going to get you out of her, okay?"

As if it all came to her at one time, Megan quickly arose and turned towards Olivia and said, "Oh God! Olivia what are you doing here?! How did you get here?"

Olivia very shocked at this time tried to calm her down. "Calm down sweetheart, the guy kidnapped and-"

"Oh no" Megan whispered interrupting Olivia putting her face in her hands.

"What?" Olivia asked her. She was completely confused.

"Oh no" Megan repeated.

"Oh-kay, um yeah sweet you've got to give me another answer than that" Olivia told her.

"I'm so so sorry Olivia!" Megan began to cry, which made Olivia a little bit more nervous about the current situation.

"Megan, sweetie what did you do?"

"They told me they wouldn't hurt you, I-I-I didn't think they would actually come after her and-" she gasped "Oh God, where is Isabel?"

"She's with your mom, why?"

"Ok never mind, she's safe-"

Olivia was getting a little frustrated and need answers to why she was taken "Megan, what the hell is going on? You really need to tell me so I ca-" Olivia was cut off when the door burst open.

"Well well well, look what we have here?" The man smirked making his way to Megan. He ran his fingers through her hair and pulled her up by it.

"Ah!" Megan yelped

"Leave her the fuck alone." Olivia commanded standing up and getting in the guy's face.

He turned his head toward her and smiled mischievously. "Well you can always take her place." He looked back at Megan and challenged, "I'll make you a deal. I'll let you both go if you do me. If you don't I'll kill you little friend here and see to it that your kid dies too."

Megan was shivering with fear. She didn't want to have sex with this scumbag, but she knew that Dijon would hate her for the rest of her life if she let the mother of his kid die because of an issue she got her own self into. Here thoughts were well interrupted by Olivia's voice.

"Wait…what if…what if I take her place?" Olivia didn't want Megan to get hurt. She knew that Megan was pregnant and didn't need the stress on the baby. "You can have me instead and let her go. She pregnant for god sake, so just please… let her go and it will just be you and me" She said looking at the man and pleaded with him.

The man looked at Olivia and then back at Megan who was looking at Olivia like she was crazy. The man was curious and looked back Olivia, "How do I know this isn't a joke?" he asked her, squinting his eyes at her.

Olivia cocked an eyebrow and got the most lustrous, seductive looks that any man would die over. She walked over to him, swaying her hips as she went, and backed him up again a nearby wall. She could feel the man's breath getting laborious from the closeness or her warm body. She mess her hips into his and could feel his erections coming. Olivia new she would hate herself for doing this but it was all for a good cause. She looked down at his forming erection and looked back at his face. His eyes were closed and he was beginning to sweat. Olivia leaned into whisper into his ear making sure blew air in all the right places. "Does this prove enough to you?"

He looked at her through blurry eyes and whispered back pulling out a knife and raising it at her, "On the bed now bitch!"

Olivia did not see this coming and knew that she was in a great deal of trouble now. "Okay Okay just put the knife dow-"

"On the bed now!" he screamed even loud, "You got me all worked up and you are going to damn well finish what you started." He turned to Megan and yelled "You over the where I can see you. Don't try to fucking play any games with me or I'll kill her, got it?!"

Megan did what see was told but refuse to watch any of what was about to take place. The man had taken off Olivia's pants and was about to take off her underwear when Olivia wrapped her legs around his waist and flipped them both. She being on top now pried the knife from his hand and stabbed him twice in the chest and grab a metal crowbar from the side of the bed and hit him over the head with it.

When Olivia was sure she knocked him out good, she got off him, with the crowbar still in her hand and look at Megan and asked, "Why didn't we see this?" she looked at it and wondered.

Megan just shrugged and looked down, afraid to look up at Olivia. She knew Olivia would ask her what happened sooner or later. "Olivia?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry" Megan whispered and began to cry silence tears.

"It's ok." Olivia rose up after she had finish tying the unconscious man to the bed and walked over to Megan and wrapped her arms around her.

Olivia stayed with Megan wrapped in her arms but maneuvered around to get her phone off of her pants that were still balled up on the floor. She flipped the phone open and called Elliot on the speed dial.

When Elliot answered the phone he immediately asked, "Oliva, where the hell are you we've been looking every for you?"

"Elliot, stop talking and just listen. I need a bus, and uniform here asap. I'm at 23th and Oxford Street." Olivia turned back to the man's body and whispered to Elliot, "Hurry."

"Olivia what's the matter are you hurt?"

"Just hurry the hell up, please." With that, Olivia hung the phone up and continued to hush and coo for Megan to calm down in her arms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dijon came rushing into the precinct with Isabel on his waist nervous and anxious to know where Olivia was. She was supposed to meet him at the bar. He was only ten minutes late and knew it wasn't like her to leave. He had tried to call her on her cell and the house number but she did not answer. He went by the house and she was not there. He went by his mother's to see if she had gone by there but she had not. Isabel wouldn't let Dijon leave without taking her with him.

Walking up to Elliot's desk Dijon asked him, "Hey man, where is Liv?"

Elliot was getting ready to go to where Olivia had told him to come and explained to Dijon all he knew about the situation. "She's where?!"

"We're doing all that we can to help her Dijon!" Elliot told him about the event that took place earlier in the interrogation room on their way out.

"Did she say what she was doing there?" Dijon asked

"No"

"Did you bother to ask?"

"Yes I did!" Elliot said loudly, getting frustrated with all the questions.

"Damn it you were suppose to watch her back" Dijon yelled at him hugging Isabel, who was looking quite scared, to his chest.

Isabel rubbed her daddy's cheek, like she had seen Olivia do when he got upset. Seeing that it calmed him down, Isabel asked him, "Daddy, is mommy hurted?"

Dijon rested his forehead against Isabel and whispered, "No, baby mommy is ok. She's just lost right now." Dijon kissed her on her forehead and turned back to Elliot. " I'm going with you"

"Like, hell you-" Elliot started but was cut off by Don, who walked in on the argument.

"Of course, Mr. Taylor, Detective Stabler will gladly let you trail along with him." Don said looking at Dijon with an approving look. Then he looked down at Isabel in his arms, and added, "But my grandchild stays with me." He walked over to Dijon and took Isabel from his arms.

Isabel gladly attached herself to the old man's neck and snuggled her head between his shoulder and his neck. She looked at her father and waved at him and he waved back at her. She looked at Elliot and got scared and snuggled her face back in Don's neck.

Dijon saw this and smirked. He turned to Don and said, "Thank You sir"

Then he and Elliot left the precinct.

Don looked at Isabel and playfully asked, "You want candy?"

She quickly popped her had up and shouted with glee. "YAY!!" the she ask him curiously, "Papa Don?"

"Yes, pumpkin?"

"What is a baldy?"

"I don't know sweetheart, why?"

"Cuz Uncle Crunch Munch said that you was one."

Cragen played shock and ask her, "Really?"

"Uh huh! And then he tolded me I was a half pinted"

"He called you a half pint?" he asked her playfully serious.

"Yes!" Isabel pouted.

"Well I don't then he should get any more candy do you?" Don asked her with a smile on his face.

She shook her head proudly and answered, "No!"

Isabel sat at Cragen's desk coloring and eating Twizlers, waiting for her parents to get back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dijon walked behind Elliot into the old build and began immediately looking for his wife. "Olivia! Olivia baby, where are you?!" Getting no answer Dijon tried split his own way in search for her, but Elliot stopped him.

"You're not an armed-"

Dijon cut him off and got in his face. "I'm not going to just stand here while you pussy foot around and do what ever makes you feel comfortable damn it I'm going to find my wife, with or without you!"

Elliot backed off and let him by. In his mind he hoped that Dijon got killed or died, but that thought faded away when he heard a faint echo yell out Dijon's name. He knew it had to be Olivia.

Dijon heard it to and yelled, "I hear you baby, just keep calling!" He heard it again and made his way closer and closer to the way her voice was coming from.

They finally made it to the wing that she was yelling from. They check ever door but still could not find her. Elliot turned back to the crew of uniformed officer that were following him and told them, "Alright, we are going to have to turn back around and start over we took the wrong hall way." Elliot and the men began to turn around and leave but then Dijon stopped them.

"Wait!" Dijon said looking at a crack in the wall.

Elliot was getting tired of Dijon and was tempted to pull his gun out and shoot him, but fought the temptation and asked "What?"

Dijon knocked on the wall and said "Behind this wall, there's another hall way" Dijon felt along the wall for any latches or pulley's that open it.

A random officer looked along the walls to and came across a steel handle bar. The officer looked around him to see if anyone was looking and pulled the bar in a downward angle.

The wall moved side ways like a door like such would be seen in a "Scooby Doo" movie. Dijon looked back at Elliot and raised his eyebrow and said, "I should have been a detective."

Elliot rolled his eyes and told led the uniform down the hall. The finally came to one last door which they opened and finally saw two women. Dijon ran in the room quickly and was surprise to see his wife and his sister. "Megan?!"

"Oh god, I'm so sorry Dijon" Megan cried still in Olivia's arms

Dijon took in Olivia appearance and noticed she was half clothed. He ran up to her and hugged and kissed her. He checked her body and asked her. "Oh god, Liv baby what happened?"

"Shhhhh, I'm ok nothing happened"

"Why are your pant's off-" he asked her but she cut him off and explained to him what happened and told him

"I didn't have time to put them back on."

Uniforms had cuffed the man and read him his rights after he gained consciousness again.

Elliot came over and checked on them. He too noticed that Olivia was half naked and offered her his coat but Dijon took his off and placed it over her shoulder instead. He turned to his sister and kissed her forehead and say "It's alright, Elliot is going to drop you off at home and tell mom what happened then come and pick you up in the morning to give you statement to the cops, ok?"

Megan nodded and left with Elliot.

Dijon picked Olivia up and carried her to the car that was waiting outside for them. Olivia wrapped her arms around Dijon's neck and said, "You know I could have walked myself, I'm not lame."

"I know, I just like want to." Dijon said and bending to capture Olivia's lips with his.

Olivia smiled and rested her head on his shoulder and said, "Mmmmm, Okay."

"Guess what I found out?" Dijon said in a playful mood.

Olivia smiled at him as he sat her down in the car and asked him, "What?"

"Izzy's afraid of Elliot" he said laughing

Olivia smiled and shook her head, "that's because he's mean."

They both laughed together happy that they were both safe and sound. They strolled by the precinct to picked up Isabel. As soon as they walk in Isabel came running up too them.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" she yelled reaching her arms out to Olivia to be picked up.

Olivia picked her up immediately and placed her on her waist and asked her, "How was you day Tinker bell"

"It was ok, but I missed you" Isabel said with a frown on her face. "Where were you, mommy?" she asked through a yawn.

"Well I was talking to the sandman and he said that it was time for you to go sleep bye."

Isabel looked at her mother and said, "Okay" she laid her head on her shoulder and fell asleep immediately.

Olivia turned to Cragen who was watching intently. She mouthed "Thank you" to him trying not to wake Isabel up. Dijon waved his good byes and left the precinct with Olivia.

As soon as they were home, they put Isabel to bed and snuggled together in there own bed and fell asleep.

Olivia woke up about 7 minutes after falling to sleep and rolled on top of Dijon, who immediately woke up after feel her body on his.

He opened his eyes and said, "Well hello to you."

Olivia just bent over and kissed his lips and grinded her clothed hips into his. She felt his erection getting harder and harder and sat up and pulled his shirt off of her body which left her with just black laced panties on. She grabbed the waist band on his boxers and pulled them the way down his legs with her teeth. Once she got them off she crawled her way seductively back up his body and took his hands and placed them at the waist band of her panties which he pulled off of her none hesitantly. She grasped his erection and sat down on it slowly, wanting the feeling of every inch of him fill her up.

Olivia began to rock her hips against his with a tempo that drove him wild. He reached up and grabbed her breast and squeezed. Many moans, groans, and grunts later, they both fell over the edge the most power orgasm ever.

Olivia rolled off of him and rested on the side of his body. Dijon pulled her closer to him and breathed in her scent and they bother drifted off in to a peaceful slumber.


	7. Revealing Secrets

Chapter 7: It's Just A Phase

DISCLAIMER: Don't own these beautiful characters, just Dijon and the kids and his family.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Four Year Later

Olivia rolled over in bed towards her sleeping husband and watched his chest go up and down. She smiled to herself, hearing Dijon's snoring. Not being able to fall back asleep, she decided to play with him a while. She rolled over on top of his slowly, not wanting to wake him up. She smiled when his hands came up and locked around her. She looked down and noticed that he was still sleep. It was then that she realized that she was stuck in his locked arms and if she moved she would risk waking him up. So she laid there on top of him, drawing circles on his chest with her fingertips.

After a while Dijon began to snore very loud in Olivia's ear, so Olivia pried herself a loose from his arms and sat up, still on him, not caring if she woke him up, or not. As soon as she pulled away Dijon woke up instantly and popped up. "HUH?!"

Olivia laughed at him and said, "Mornin' sunshine."

He pulled Olivia back to him and kissed her firm and passionately. "I love waking up like this. Mmm with you on top of me. About to ride me like a ten cent pony outside of a flee market" Dijon ran his hands from her waist to her butt and squeezed tightly in his hands.

Olivia moaned and began grinding her hips on his lower stomach, right in of his erection. This motion caused Olivia's butt to bump against Dijon's hardness. Dijon hissed and grab Olivia's waist and grinded himself into her also.

Olivia got off of Dijon and turned towards the foot of her bed. She took off her night teddy and got on her hands and knees with her butt facing him. Dijon was wondering want she was doing until she looked over her shoulder and wiggled her ass at him, winking with a million dollar smile. She knew Dijon loved it when she trusted him to take her from behind.

Dijon crawled over to her and grabbed the globe of her ass in his hand. He placed a kiss on both of her butt check before he to kneeled on his knees behind her. He plunged his hardened erection into her wetness to get himself lubricated before pulling out and thrusting into her ass.

When they got a nice beat rhythm, Dijon, set on pleasing Olivia, reached around and stroked her with his fingers and instantly sent her over the edge. Her long soft moan intoxicated Dijon and encourage him to go faster and harder until he too fell over with a very powerful orgasm. The two feel over, completely out of breath. Dijon was still on top of Olivia's back kissing and nipping at her shoulder and neck.

Olivia turned over after about ten minutes and captured Dijon's lips in a sweet kiss. She took his hand and placed it over her stomach and asked Dijon, "Guess what?"

Dijon trailed kiss down her chest and to her stomach trying to go down more and said, "What?"

"We're going to have another baby?"

He looked up at Olivia and looked down at her stomach then looked back at her and excitedly with wide blue eye, "Are you serious?!"

Olivia smiled and nodded "uh huh"

Dijon jumped off the bed yell out, "WOOHOO!"

Olivia laughed at him and quickly grabbed his hand and whispered, "Shhhhh you're going to wake up Izzy"

He was so excited so he got on top of her and pulled the covers over their heads and made love to her until the sun came up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Isabel woke up at seven o'clock. She got up, took a shower, and brushed her teeth. Since today was "Go to work with your parent day," she was prepared to go to work with Olivia this morning.

Isabel walked down stair and made her some cereal and was sitting down eating it when Dijon came in. Dijon looked at Isabel and took an apple jack out of her bowl and ate it. "Morning."

"Hey dude, get your own!" she told him, but her just took another one. "MOM!"

"What?!" Olivia yelled from another room upstairs.

"Tell dad to stop eat my food" she glared at him.

Dijon laugh at how much she looked like Olivia. She just had his blue eyes and nose, but everything else on her was all Olivia. He kissed the seven year old on the forehead and made his own bowl of cereal. "Why didn't you want to go to work with me again?"

"Because it's too boring." Isabel say nonchalantly and continued to eat her food.

Dijon feigned hurt and devastated then said, "What could be better than selling nice houses too people?"

"Not selling them" Isabel said smiling up at her father.

"Smarty pants" they both sat at the table laughing and talking small talk when Olivia came down.

"Where are you guys doing?" she asked kissing Isabel on the top of her head and going to the refrigerator. Dijon looked up at Olivia waiting for his kiss which never came, so he poke his lip out and looked back down at his wall street journal magazine. Olivia just smirked and poured her orange juice.

"Nothing, Mom?" Isabel asked

"What?" she answered over drinking her juice.

"Lilly invited me to her birthday party tomorrow, so can I go?" she asked looking up at her mother with a smile.

"What time is the party and where is it going to be?"

"It's at 6:30 and it's at Chuckie Cheeses."

"You can go but after you finish your homework and get sized for you 'flower girl' dress for Casey's wedding."

"Okay"

Olivia looked down at her watch and freaked, "Damn it, Izzy come on we have to go!"

Isabel got up to put her bowl in the sink but Dijon told her, "Go on I'll put it in there."

"Thanks!" she ran and gave her dad a goodbye hug and kiss before running upstairs to get her things.

Olivia went to get her keys and purse and rushed back in the kitchen and gave Dijon a long hot steamy kiss and pulled away and said, "Goodbye"

"Bye baby, be careful." He said watching her ass jiggled as she and Izzy ran out the door. He smiled to himself and shook his head looking back down at his magazine.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olivia and Izzy walked in through the doors of the station house, hand in hand. Izzy looked up at her mother and smiled at her. Olivia smiled back. As they made it to Olivia's desk, Cragen came out of his office.

"Hey Izzy" he greet her giving her a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Papa Don!" she said with a big smile.

Cragen looked back at Olivia and quickly got a serious look one his face. Olivia noticed this and got really concerned. She told Izzy to sit at her desk and read her books until she got back. Olivia followed Cragen into the office and asked, "What's up Captain?" When Don didn't turn around and answer her she went around and asked him again, "Don what's wrong?"

"Olivia, we've got some disturbing items to come into the precinct." He said looking downward a little bit.

Olivia frowned slightly and mentioned, "So, that happens occasionally. Who are they from?"

"We don't know, Olivia?"

"Well could at least tell me what these items are?" she asked getting slightly annoyed that he wouldn't give her the info up front.

"Olivia, I don't think tha-"

Olivia cut him off, after finally getting the point. She looked at him with narrow eyes and tilted her head to ask, "Do these items have anything to do with me?"

"Olivia-" he tried to explain but she interrupted him again.

"I wanna see them."

"Olivia I really don't think you should see-"

"Don, with all do respect, I really don't care what you think, and if they have anything to do with me then I have a right to see them." She demanded firmly crossing her arms.

Cragen grabbed the paper bag from the side of his desk and placed it on the desk so she could open it. Olivia was about to take it to her desk and open it until Cragen stopped her saying, "Olivia its best that you not open that in from of Isabel."

Olivia looked at him curiously, not thinking it could be that bad. That was until she opened the bag. As soon as she opened it she immediately dropped it. Olivia backed away slowly and asked Don. "How many- how many people have seen this?"

"Olivia you know it's standard procedure-"

Olivia very furious at the moment snap "Don don't give me the bull shit. How many People have seen this!"

Just Munch, Fin, Casey, Melinda, and-"

"Please, please don't tell me Elliot's seen this" she stated

"I'm sorry Olivia"

Olivia slapped her hand against the wall. "FUCK!" she yelled. She turned the doorknob and left Cragen's office. She slowly walked over to Izzy at her desk and picked her up, even though she was seven, placing her in her lap as she sat down. Izzy look away from the book she was reading and turned around and looked at her mother who was looking like a lost puppy. "Momma what's wrong?" she asked with big baby blues eye.

Olivia just rested her forehead against Isabel's and said, "Nothing baby."

"Yes, there is mom. Please tell me."

"I love you, Izzy." Olivia just told her.

"I love you to mommy, but please tell me what's wrong." She was very concerned now so she asked about to cry herself from jumping to her conclusion. "Are you dying?"

"No, sweet no, Mommy could never leave you." Olivia whispered assuring Isabel that she wasn't dying. Olivia got up and place Isabel back in the seat and asked Fin to watch her while she went up to the roof top to get some air.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dijon was sitting in his Office at his desk when the FedEx man came in. The man came in carrying a box and a clipboard. He handed the box to Dijon and said, "I need you to sign right here please." Once Dijon signed the paper the guy left in a hurry. Dijon took the box and set it on his desk. He grabbed a box cutter out of his drawer and opened it. When he opened the box her was completely mortified.

Out of the box he picked up a pair of little girl underwear with what looked be like blood dried up blood stains on them. He was disgusted and wondering who would send him something this gruesome until something else in the box caught his eye.

In the box, there were numerous pictures of who he would have assumed to be Olivia when she was a little girl. He'd never seen any child photos of her around the house. She told him that her mother didn't too much like to have pictures of her around. She told her that she looked too much like her father. Olivia never did get into to much detail about her childhood. Even when Dijon tried to push her to open up to him a little, she ended up changing the subject.

Once Dijon put two and two together he immediately grabbed his coat and ran out the door with the box in his hand. He flipped open his phone and dial Olivia's work number. He was expecting Olivia to pick up but instead it was Elliot. "Stabler"

"Hey, where's Olivia?"

"She's on the roof." Elliot said.

"Is she ok?"

"I guess."

"Where is Isabel?"

"She's somewhere around here maybe with Munch or Fin, I don't know." Elliot told him, trying to annoy Dijon on purpose.

"What the fuck you do you mean you don't know?! Is my daughter in there or not?"

"She's not my responsibility so frankly-" Elliot started but was quickly cut off.

"Ha! Responsibility, what the fuck do you know about responsibility, that's how your own kid ended up in jail because she was your responsibility. So yeah you're right thank you that Izzy's not your responsibility, if she was God knows where my child would be. Maybe on crack, I don't know, or getting in trouble for DUI!" with that Dijon hung up the phone and started speeding to get to his wife and child.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the roof top Olivia stood and looked down at the city. She found the noon traffic hilarious. Olivia's mind wonder to the bag she just opened. She never thought she would have to see anything from that part of her past again. What made matters worse was, she didn't know who all knew. She really didn't want to know.

Olivia heard the door open and that it was Elliot. "Elliot, just leave me alone, please." She said without even turning around to see who it really was.

"I would if I were Elliot." The voice said walking up toward Olivia.

Olivia turned around and saw that it was Dijon. "Dijon, what are you doing here?"

Dijon walked up to Olivia wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. "Olivia, baby, I think we need to talk." He whispered.

"What's wrong? Is it your mother? Is Megan ok?" She rambled on. Dijon placed his finger over her lips to shush her. "Dijon, what's wrong?"

"You tell me." He said looking down at her into her eyes, trying to search for an answer.

"What are you talking about?" she asked him nervously.

"Olivia, I need you to be honest with me." Dijon told her cupping her cheeks in his hands.

"What do you want from me?"

"Olivia, tell me about you childhood."

Olivia's eyes got wide and she asked "What?" she pried herself from his arms and slowly back away.

Dijon saw what she was doing and step closer. "Olivia, sweetheart, please talk to me. Tell me what's wrong. I want to help you-"

Olivia cut him off and yanked herself from his grasp and scowled at him, "I don't need your fucking help. Leave me alone."

Dijon was a little taken make by her tone and said, "Olivia, baby, you need to tell me what's happened."

"NO!" she yelled starting to shiver.

"Why won't you let me in, babe?" Dijon moved closer to her and took her in his arms.

Olivia immediately relaxed in his arms and started sobbing. Dijon bent over and kissed forehead whispering in her ear to her as she cried. "I love you. I love you with all of my heart. Just trust me. Trust my love. I'd never hurt you."

"I-I don't …just please, I don't wanna talk about it. Can you just forget it, please." she pleaded with him not able to lift her head up to meet his.

"Baby, I'm not sure I can do that. I was just sent some pretty disturbing stuff." He lifted her chin up to where it forced her eyes to meet his. "Why are you running from this baby? You have me, and I'm not going anywhere."

"You say that now, but when you find out everything, you wouldn't even me anymore! So you know what just save yourself the favor." she argued

"Olivia you know that's not true, I love with every fiber of my being. I could never leave you, or Isabel" He rose his hand up to her cheek and asked her one me time. "Please tell me? I swear I'll never leave you."

Olivia walked over and picked up the box that Dijon had set on the ground earlier. She placed it on the bench and sat down by it. Dijon followed her and sat down behind her to where she could lean back into him when she needed.

Olivia slowly opened the box and pulled out the first thing that was seen in the box, it was a picture of her. In this picture, she was six years old. Olivia could remember it like it was just yester day. She begin having flashbacks as her told Dijon the story.

_Flashback_

_Apartment of Serena Benson 1974_

_Six year old Olivia Benson was sitting on the couch, completely quite, watching cartoons. She had just come home from her first day back to school from Christmas break. She had the best time of her life when she was at school, but all was a different story when she came home afterwards. Olivia had learned to let herself into the house, knowing that her mother would still be teaching classes at the university when she got out of school._

_Olivia was sitting there on the couch laughing at Tom and Jerry when there was a knock on the door. Olivia got up and grabbed a chair to stand in then looked through the peephole to see who it was. Once she saw who it was, she excitedly and immediately opened the door._

"_Hey Ben" Olivia shrieked happily_

_The boy smiled at her and came in and greeted her also, "Hey Livia" he looked at her and told her, "You look nice."_

_Olivia blushed slightly since she had a crush on him. "Thank you"_

_Benjamin was a grade ahead of Olivia. They met at school, when some other guys were picking on Benjamin. Olivia jumped in, being sort of tomboyish and punch two of the boys in the nose and the rest backed off. Since that day no one has bothered him. Benjamin had a crush on her too._

"_So, what do you wanna do?" Olivia asked him_

"_I don't know, I guess what ever you wanna do." he replied._

_Olivia looked around and asked him, "Do you wanna watch tv?"_

"_Okay" the both walk around to the couch and sat down. Olivia sat down a distance away from him. Benjamin looked at Olivia scooted over towards her. Olivia looked down smiling and blushing and scooted closer to him also._

_After a while they were cuddle cutely together. Benjamin, getting tips from his older brother, faked a yawn and stretch and wrapped his arm around Olivia's shoulder. Olivia smiled to herself. Even though she was young, she had seen enough of her mother's date to know what he was doing. She played along and did what her mother always did. She rested her head on Benjamin's shoulder. Benjamin smiled and continued to watch cartoons. He never really believed that his brother's advice really worked._

_They sat like that for what seemed like forever until Olivia heard the door burst open. Scared, Olivia unwrapped Benjamin's arm from around her and jumped up off the couch. She looked at Benjamin as her drunken mother walked in. She pulled Benjamin off the couch and stood in front of him as she walked him to the door. She immediately opened the door and let him out and told him she was sorry. "I'll see you tomorrow-" she was cut off by Serena grabbing one of her pony tails. The last thing she saw was Benjamin gasp and try to yell her name._

"_UGHHHH! You little bitch." Her mother screamed. "You're bring boy's into my house already!" Serena pushed her down on the ground and kicked her in the side and thighs._

_Olivia was crying and curled up in a ball and yelling. "No mommy, please stop!"_

"_Ungrateful little slut. I decide to do you a favor and keep you and this is how you repay me!"_

_Serena all at once stopped hitting and kicking Olivia. Olivia groaned sitting up looked around to see what had happened. Serena was on her knees crying. She crawled over to Olivia and wrapped her arms around her and whispered, "Oh, baby I'm so so sorry. Mommy's sorry. Please, I just had a bad day."_

_Olivia, understanding that this was just another one of her mother's episodes, wrapped her arms around her mother too and said, "It's ok mommy. I forgive you. Please don't cry."_

_Flashback end_

Dijon just looked at her with glossy eyes himself. He knew she had this bottled up inside her the whole time. He wanted her to completely open up to him. He was so angry at her mother right now, even though her was dead. How could you love someone and put then through that. Olivia didn't deserve that. Dijon was determined to show her that she was a princess and deserved to be treat like one. He kissed the back of her head as she pulled the next item out. This item was the first pair of underwear, the one with the blood stains. There were three other pair of panties that Dijon didn't notice. Olivia picked up the bloody stained one and she broke down crying. Olivia was about to back out and not tell her but Dijon took her hand in his and squeezed it gently whispering, "Babe, you're doing so good. Don't back out now. You're stronger than this demon." Olivia nodded squeezing his hand tightly and began with the next story.

_Flashback_

_Apartment of Serena Benson 1975_

_Olivia was so happy today because it was her birthday. She was now seven years old. She went into the kitchen and cleaned up really good. After she cleaned up the kitchen she cleaned up her mother's room and then her own. It was five o'clock at night and Serena still hadn't come home. Olivia went to the kitchen table and pulled out her homework and started working. She was in the middle of her math homework when she heard the door open. She could hear her mother's laughing and thought she remembered her birthday. _

_Olivia continued to finish her work when here mother came in. Olivia looked up when she heard two more voices along with her mother's. When she looked up there were two men with her mother, and her mother seemed to be drunk. The two guys weren't too sober each. They look at Olivia, then back at Serena laughing and asked, "Well who is this?" in a slurry voice._

_Serena looked up to see what they were talking about and saw they were talking about Olivia. "Wha- oh that?" the two guys nodded and Serena laughed and said, "I honestly, don't know but I guess you can call it my kid"_

_The two guy walked up to Olivia and kneeled in front of her and asked her in a drunk baby voice. "Well hello. And what is your name little missy?" When Olivia just sat there and stared at them they both started laughing. "What is she mute or something?" one guy asked Serena in a frustrating voice._

"_Eh, she doesn't really talk that much" Serena said opening up the refrigerator and getting out she a fresh cold beer. She walk out of the kitchen and into the living room and fall onto the couch. As soon as she hit the couch, she passed out._

_The two guys just look at Serena and yelled laughing, "Fucking lazy tramp!" They turned back around to Olivia, who was trying to gather her things together and leave before they could turn around. She rush to pull her math homework together, but was not able to. One of the guy knock a can full of beer over on all of her homework. Olivia gasped and was about to cry when he said, "Awww now look at that. I'm such a clutz." The two guys laughed at her and she tried to leave. "Hey! Where do you think your going princess?!" one guy teases, grabbing her around her stomach and lifting her off the ground._

_Olivia began elbowing and punching the guy that was holding her. However, while she was busy fight him off, this gave the other guy time to grab her legs. "Hold still!" the guy holding her screamed._

_Olivia scratched at his arms and then reached behind her and scratch at his face in attempt to get to his eyes. "Leave me alone!" she yelled from the top of her lungs._

_The man holding her legs chuckled with amusement and said, "Ahh, she speaks."_

_Olivia began swinging her body bringing her knees to her chest and striking them back out at full force. This caused the man who was holding her legs to stumble back and let go of her. The man holding her upper body still had not released his grip on her. Still squeezing her he yelled for the other guy to follow him. The both took her into her room, since it was the closest room with a bed. _

_Olivia still did not stop struggling with them. After a while she did get tired though. One of the guy held her hands above her head while the other one yanked down her pants and said, "I wonder is she as good as her mom"_

"_Only one way to find out" the other one said. They took turns with her. Olivia cried out in agony. Eventually her little body could not take the pain anymore so she fell into the darkness that surrounded her._

_About 2 hours later, Olivia finally woke up. She was in so much pain. She slowly sat up and whimper as she did. She stood up and turned around to her bed. Her sheets were soaked in blood. She was so scared, not of them coming back, but of her mother waking up and seeing that bed messed up. She shed the blankets and sheets and put them in a plastic bag, then she hid them in the back of the closet._

_Olivia went into her bathroom and turned on her shower and got inside. Olivia never did tell any one about this. She never meant for it to come up again._

_Flashback End_

Olivia's body racked with sobs and she buried her face in Dijon's chest. Tears ran down Dijon's face also as he heard his wife's pain. He was at lost for words, and all he could do was hold her. He told her he loved her. "Baby, I love you so much, and I'd kill before I let anyone else her you. Don't ever forget that."

Olivia looked up at him and nodded and buried her face in his neck and asked, "Can was stop. I promise I'll tell you the rest but can we stop for now, please, I just can't take it anymore."

Dijon nodded and took her hand and pulled her up. Together they went back down into the precinct. As soon as they got there they saw Casey. She was playing slaps with Isabel and laughing hysterically. Casey looked up at Dijon and Olivia and greeted them. "Hey" they both said hey back Olivia left and went into Cragen's office.

Casey turned back to Dijon and asked, "How's she doing ? Did you get her to talk?"

"Yeah, Case. I don't know what to do. She's so torn up inside. It's killing me to see her like this." Dijon said wiping at his own tears.

Isabel got up and asked with a serious face. "Dad what's wrong? First you now mom. Why won't anybody tell me anything?!"

Casey kneeled down to her and asked her "Izzy, how would you like to spend the rest of the day with me?"

"YES!" she screamed out. Then she immediately asked her dad, "Can I dad, please can I go with Aunt Casey?"

"Yeah just don't get on Aunt Casey and Uncle Lucas' nerves" Dijon looked up at Casey and said "Thanks, You're a really good friend."

"No problem, take care of yourself." as soon as Casey helped Isabel get her things they left.

When Olivia came out of Cragen's office she asked, "Dijon, where is Izzy?"

Dijon walk up to her and wrapped his arms around her and whispered, "Don't worry about her, she went with Casey." Olivia nodded and grabbed her jacket. Cragen gave her the rest of the week off to give her time to think.

Olivia didn't bother protesting against him. She and Dijon left the build and went home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	8. Saving Grace

Chapter 8: Freedom

DISCLAIMER: Don't own these beautiful characters, just Dijon and the kids and his family.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olivia was sitting on her sofa in her living room watching tv. Dijon had dropped her at home and staid with her for a while then went back to work. Olivia was sort of happy and relieved that Casey took Isabel home with her. This gave her some alone time to think.

Olivia turned off the television and picked up the box and paper bag from earlier. Olivia opened the paper sack and pulled out a folded piece of paper. Olivia unfolded it and began reading it.

_Dear Sweet Olivia,_

_You may not know me, but I know you. I've been watching you all your life. I know you've been looking for me. On many various attempts I have tried to take you and get you from that wench mother of yours. I wondered what she'd do without you Olivia. You turned out to be very beautiful Olivia. I look at your little girl and I see you in her. I wanted to your first, but those two morons beat me to it, but it was still all the more pleasing when I had you. Oh, you don't remember that, do you? Sad. It's ok. Hopefully, you'll remember me the next time. See you around, Princess._

_P.S. Don't take your eyes off of your kid. Love you dear._

Olivia dropped the letter and immediately pulled out her cell. She quickly dialed Casey's number. One ring.

"Hello?"

"Case?" Olivia was literally hyperventilating.

"Olivia, sweetie what's wrong?" Casey said very concerned.

"Case, where is Isabel?"

She's at the table playing with Lucas. Liv, babe, what's going on, oh god, are you hurt?"

Olivia took a deep breath and sighed in relief and said calmly, "No, I'm fine. Tell Izzy, I love her."

"Okay. I will." Casey paused a minute and ask. "Olivia, are you sure you're ok?

"Yeah, Casey I'm fine. Thanks."

"Okay, well I'll make sure I tell her. Bye."

"Bye" Olivia was about to hang up but quickly stop. "Oh wait! Case-"

"Yeah, Liv?" Casey answered. When Olivia didn't answer her she started to get really nervous. "Liv, honey what's wrong. Are you okay? Don't worry babe we're on our way"

"NO! No don't. Let her stay over there. Have a good time. Just please Casey make sure she doesn't get out of you or Luke's sight."

"Okay, but Liv you know you can trust us with her-"

"It's not your guys I don't trust it's-" Olivia trailed off, not wanting to get them nervous or worried. "Just please, watch her."

"Okay, Babe"

"Thanks Case." Olivia whispered and hung up the phone.

Olivia was about to lie down and fall asleep, but something else in the bag caught her eye. She saw a collage of pictures of her. All of them were in numerical order by her age. They were all, not surprisingly to her, pictures of her naked. Olivia did not understand this freak. Olivia scanned the photos and threw them harshly on the floor. She ran her hands through her hair and began looking through the box.

After about an hour of looking Olivia closed it up and laid back on the couch. She was too tired to look through the stuff anymore. It brought up too many bad memories. Her eyes began to drift close and she fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Casey was in the kitchen making dinner while Izzy and Lucas sat in the living room playing video games.

"Hey you're cheating!" Lucas yelled laughing because he was getting beat but a kid.

"Nah it's not cheating…it's just call taking advantage!" Izzy giggled.

"Casey! She's kicking my butt over here." Lucas whined playfully to Casey turning around and staring at her butt.

Casey turned around and saw him staring at her and said raising a brow, "I wonder why" she laughed at him and turned back around and yelled, "You're play against a girl sweetheart, you're gonna lose."

Lucas feigned shock and hurt and said, "You just gonna let her do me like that? I'm surprised at you. You better be glad you're hot." Casey just laughed at him and said

"Yeah, yeah."

Izzy yelled out to both of them, "Dudes I'm still in the room."

Lucas laughed and got up and walked up behind Casey wrapping his arms around her waist and began kissing her along her neck. "Well cover your ears."

"I can still see you though!" Izzy frowned and rolled her eyes at him.

"That's what your eye lids are for"

Casey slapped at his arms and said, "Be nice. And she's right."

"Hey." Lucas poked his lip out and complained. "But she's a brat."

"HEY!" Izzy yelled.

"Lucas" Casey warned him. "Do you want a deprivation?"

"No ma'am and don't worry I was just kidding!" he hugged her tighter and kissed her again asking, "By the way, when are we going to start having some rugrats of our own?"

Casey smiled. "I was thinking after the wedding, so I won't have to worry about suffocating in my dress. I already got it a size smaller than my regular size."

Lucas shook his head and walked out. He will never get women. "I'm going to go pee."

"Eww." Izzy and Casey said in unison.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dijon walked into the house and looked around it. He knew Olivia was probably sleeping so he was sure to be extra quiet coming in. As soon as her entered into the living room, he spotted her asleep on the couch. She looked so beautiful, yet there was something different about her now. It was something that scared him a little.

He went around the couch and knelt in front of her sleeping form. He gently ran his fingers through her hair, but stopped when he felt her flinch back. He frowned a little bit and whispered, "Olivia? Baby it's me. I'm not going to hurt you."

Still sleep, Olivia whimpered and mumbled, "Yea, you will," she clinched her legs tightly together and pulled them up to her chest and whispered, "they all do."

When Dijon tried to kiss her forehead and assure her he would never hurt her, she push again him and scooted further into the couch. Dijon tried not to take this personal. He lifted her upper body up and settled in behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Olivia slowly opened her eyes. "Not all of them were bad" she turned around and looked at him, "Are you sure you want to know everything?" Dijon nodded his head 'Yes' and Olivia began.

_Flashback_

_Olivia, now 9, was sitting on the couch watching tv when there was a knock at the front door. Olivia got up to answer the door but before she could get to it her mother come running to it instead. When Serena answered the door there was a man hold beautiful flowers in his hands. He was dressed in a nice expensive suit and cologne. Olivia looked the man up and down, not believing her mother was going out with a man that was of his stature. Serena invited the guy in. "Have a seat make yourself a home. I'll be right back"_

_Olivia just sat there and stared at him. He looked back at her and smiled. "Hi, I'm Devin Brookes, and you must be little Olivia." Olivia nodded, remembering what happened the last time she didn't answer her mother's company. Devin looked at the girl and asked, "Why are you so sad?" Olivia furrowed up her brows and looked at him. He squinted his eyes and looked at her. He had never seen a kid as quiet as her. Devin got up and was about to kneel down in front of him but Olivia backed up into the wall and looked down. Devin frowned and was about to ask her what was wrong, but Serena walked in and glared at Olivia. Olivia took that as her cue to leave. Olivia went into her room and shut the door._

_Once she heard them leave, she came out of her room and went back to the living room again. Olivia went to the kitchen to make some food but realized there was not much to eat. Olivia went to her money box and pulled a twenty dollar bill out. Olivia smiled at her money and was very happy she saved it. Her mother would give her money for lunch but she's never use it. She put the money in her pocket and left the house to go to the corner store._

_She walked into the corner store and got an arm basket. After about ten minutes Olivia had gotten everything she thought she would need and was making her way to the checkout counter. Olivia turned the corner and came face to face with the two most frightening men she never thought she had to see again. Olivia dropped her basket and backed away. The two guys smirked and nodded at each other. Olivia took off running. Still in the store, Olivia turned around and saw them leave the market. She quickly went to the aisle she drop her basket and picked it up. She raced to the check out, paid and left the store._

_Olivia walked into the apartment and unloaded the groceries. As soon as she was finish, she washed her hands. Next thing Olivia knew was that she was had been lifted off the ground and was thrown onto the living room floor. Olivia turned around and saw the two guys standing over her. They were laughing, pulling their belts out of the loops and began lashing them at her. Olivia covered her face and cried. She didn't understand what she had done to them to make them hurt her so bad, but one thing she knew was that she would hate herself for the rest of her life for wearing a skirt. Olivia got so tired of fighting, she just laid there. Olivia was about to lay there and take it until her felt one of them penetrate her. Olivia began putting up one of the biggest fights of her life, all in vain. Just as they were about to have a round two with her the door burst open. Olivia felt the guy begin lifted off of her. Olivia looked up and saw her mother crying over her. Serena bent over and lifted her child up and held her tight while Devin beat the two guys senseless. The two guys ran out of the apartment quickly after getting their asses kicked. Olivia was carried to bed for the first time since she was 5 by her mother. All the way there Serena cried and whispered how sorry she was. Serena sang Olivia to sleep and cried with her._

_About three hours later Olivia sat up and turned to look at her mother. She was still sleeping so Olivia got up very quietly. She went into the kitchen to get her something to eat. When she went in Devin was sitting at the table drinking coffee. Devin immediately looked up and smile a sad smile then asked, "How are you doing?"_

"_I'm fine" Olivia answered to his amazement. "Um thank you for earlier."_

"_No problem" Devin smiled and covered her hand with his._

_Flashback End_

Olivia smiled at Dijon with tearful eyes and said, "Till this day I wonder way my mom broke up with him. He was one of the nicest men I ever met." She smiled and kissed Dijon's lips and added, "Then you came along and showed me what 'to be loved' really meant."

"I love you so much Olivia. I would give my last drop of blood for you. Just remember that." Dijon picked up her hands and placed a kiss in each palm. Dijon got a really big goofy smile on his face.

Olivia looked at him curiously but with a smile and said, "What are you smiling about?"

"What ever happen to your little boyfriend?" he asked smiling down at her. "What was his name Benedict, Benford, eh Ben-something-"

Olivia tossed her head back laughing, "It was Benjamin! And she wasn't my boyfriend" she added blushing.

"Yeah, yeah, anyway tell me about him. What ever happen to the poor kid?" Dijon asked curiously.

Olivia leaned her head back on Dijon's shoulder and smiled, "well I do have this one story, it was kind of funny now that I think about it."

Olivia began telling Dijon about her fun childhood memories with her and Benjamin. They laughed all night until they got tired and fell asleep, cuddled against each other.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seven o'clock a.m. rolled by all too quickly for Isabel. She had so much fun with Casey and Lucas last night. She hated to leave but she really missed her mom and dad. Isabel sat up after rolling over to find that Casey was no longer next to her. She got up, dressed in one of Lucas' "John Deere" t-shirts, and went to use the rest room. She washed herself up and went to the kitchen.

Isabel abruptly stopped at the kitchen door way and her mouth dropped immediately to the floor. There at the counter faced towards the sink was Lucas, butt naked. Although a little shock, Isabel tried to hold back a small giggle.

Lucas, after hearing a little giggle turned around quick, without thinking, "AHHHH!" he screamed, grabbing the dish towel and putting it in front of his manhood.

Isabel immediately took off back into Casey's bedroom. She ran into Casey. "Hey you?" Isabel just continued to giggle. "Okay, what did you do missy?" Casey asked playfully narrowing her eyes at Izzy.

Isabel shook her head trying to talk at the same time, "I-…I didn't do anything." She said over her laughter.

"What? Where is Lucas?" Casey asked her curiously.

"Um-in the kitchen." She said laughing even harder.

"Oh no did he burn something?" Casey asked, beginning to laugh herself. She knew Lucas could cook and it was very rare for him to be the one to burn up something.

That question seemed to make Isabel laugh harder. "He may!" Isabel fell over laughing.

Casey shook her head at Izzy and went down to the kitchen to see what all the laughter was about. Once she walked in she saw Lucas with the afghan from off the back of the couch. She went up behind him and wrapped her arms around him and felt him jump. "Oh god, I thought you were Izzy. I wish you had of told me what time that kid woke up. Damn."

"Aw what hap-…Oh"

"Yeah" Lucas said

"Oh gosh, I am so sorry baby." She hugged him from behind.

Lucas turned around and wrapped his arms around her waist. He dipped his head down and captured her lips with his. Just as things were getting a little heated up, Izzy walks in dressed and ready for school.

Lucas ducked his head down and rested his forehead against Casey and groaningly whisper, "Man, I feel sorry for Olivia and Dijon. That kid's got horrible timing."

Casey laughed and kissed him once more. She and Izzy waved her goodbyes and left the house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Isabel walked through the double doors of her school and was quickly greeted by Lilly. They had been best friend since first grade. Lilly approached Isabel asked, "Are you still coming to my birthday party?"

"Yeah my mom said I can go."

"Good, because Landon's going to be there"

Isabel eyes widened and she started blushing. "Lilly, you didn't tell me he was coming."

"I didn't know either until I saw the invitations my mom made up. She even invited Jessica Kirkspatrick!"

"Ughhhh, she's so mean!"

"I know!"

While the two chattered, there was a man with binoculars watching Isabel from a distance.

A little while later, they went out for recess. This gave the stranger a better view of his prey. Watching Isabel and Lilly, but mostly Isabel swing up and down on the swings turned him on so bad. When the pervert closed his eyes, he imagined that it is Olivia. He look closely at Isabel and her youthful beautiful. She was almost mirror image of Olivia. He took a few pictures of her and drove off to await his time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dijon had called home and told Olivia that he wouldn't be able to make it home for lunch. He apologized and assured her that he'd be home for dinner. Olivia sat in the lazy seat and watched tv. She was just getting comfortable with her bowl of Ramen noodles in her lap ready to eat, when the doorbell rang. "Shit" she cursed, getting up and placed her bowl on the coffee table. She got to the door and asked, "Who is it?"

"It's me."

Olivia rolled her eyes and said, "Me could be anybody."

"Liv, please, come on."

Olivia opened the door and let Elliot in. "Hey" she said closing the door behind him.

"Hey" he replied looking around the house. He had only been inside once and that was at her wedding reception.

"So….?" Olivia looked at him like he was weird.

Elliot smirked and asked, "Why haven't you ever invited me over for dinner?" still looking around the house completely amazed that he didn't notice this when he was over here. The house was huge.

Olivia raised an eyebrow at him. "You came all the way over here to ask me for an invite?"

"No" Elliot said turning around and faced her. "We need to talk." He added walking closer to her.

Olivia frowned at him and asked, "About what?"

"Olivia I saw the bag and-" she cut him off by holding up her hand. "Olivia, you're my partner, you need to talk-"

Olivia cut him off again. "Don't come in here, acting like you've cared all along what happens to me. No fucking offense but I'm not talking to you about any of my shit. You come to me and throw all the 'Kathy did this and Kath did that, Kathy wants a divorce and Kathy's pregnant' stuff at me. But let me mention one thing about myself to you at all, I'm being too self!" Olivia pointed at him and was about to say more but felt a sharp pain shoot through her bladder.

Olivia held her stomach and ran to the bathroom and started throwing up. Elliot rushed after her and held her up as she heaved. She was now weak and just wanted to sleep. "Elliot just leave, please, get out." Olivia said gripping the wall trying to make her way up the steps and to her and Dijon's bedroom.

"No Liv, you can complain all you want but I'm not leaving you here alone."

"Leave, Elliot, just go!" Olivia made it to the room and slammed the door and passed out on the bed.

Elliot stayed down stairs. He took off his jacket and laid it back on a chair. He sat down on the couch and pick up a book. He opened it and there were pictures of Olivia pregnant with Isabel, her baby shower and of feeding Isabel. Elliot continued to look at the book until he saw the box right next to the bag that was send to the precinct. He looked up to make sure he didn't hear Olivia come out of the room.

He opened the box and started taking the materials out. He picked up the blood stained underwear and was mortified at the size of them.

He couldn't stop thinking how someone could do something like that to any child, but also a child so small and innocent and she was. Elliot continued to look through the book. He came across some photos of Olivia naked and scared. Elliot's eyes began to water, and he was too distracted by what he was seeing that he didn't here Olivia come up behind him.


	9. Hurt

Chapter 9: Hurt

DISCLAIMER: Don't own these beautiful characters, just Dijon and the kids and his family.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What are you still doing-" Olivia was about to continue until Elliot quickly jumped around. He was wrestling trying to get the things back into the box. Olivia went around the couch to see exactly what he was doing. When she saw what he had in his hand her eyes began to well up.

Olivia grabbed the box and bag. She turned around and snatched the underwear that Elliot had in his hand and stuffed them back in the box. Elliot looked like he was about to cry himself.

Olivia turned back to him harshly and hissed, "Get out."

Elliot slowly walk to her and asked in a whisper, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Olivia pinched the bridge of her nose. "Elliot, please just leave." When Elliot kept on coming closer to her Olivia back up and growled with narrow eyes, "Don't touch me."

Elliot just came closer and was ready to take her in his arms. "Liv, please, trust me, talk to me."

"Get away from me Elliot." When he got closer Olivia pushed him with full force. Elliot lost his balance and fell to the floor. Olivia got on top of him and pinned him to the ground and yelled, "I told you not touch me!" Olivia started punching him in the chest, all the while crying.

Elliot managed to flip them both and he ended up on top, trying to pin her down so she would stop hitting him. Olivia's eyes widen and involuntarily flashed back to the days those monsters hurt her.

Elliot looked into Olivia's eyes and whispered, "Please, Olivia stop. It's just me."

Olivia was still in the flashback in her mind. "I'm sorry, please, just get off me!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside of the house, Dijon was walking up their steps. The closer he got to the door, he heard screaming. Dijon immediately run up and unlocked the door and ran in to find Elliot Stabler. He had his wife, who was crying for her dear life, pinned under his dead weight. This infuriated Dijon and he ran up to him and grabbed him by the little hair he had and yanked him off of Olivia. Dijon already didn't care too much for Elliot, but this time his respect for the detective reached a new low.

Dijon drew his fist back and punched Elliot three. Elliot got up being a little dazed, grabbed his coat and was about to leave when Dijon came up behind him and kicked him in the back of his knees. "Where the hell do you think you're going I'm not done with you?"

Elliot fell down with a thud and soon after Dijon was over him. Elliot started punching back at Dijon .Together the rolled wrestling and fighting. Olivia snapped out of her flashback and into reality. She quickly ran over to the two and pulled them apart. "Elliot, stop!"

Elliot threw his last punch and was about to throw one more when Olivia grabbed his wrist. By reflex, Elliot pulled his wrist out of her grasp and elbowed her out of the way. This caused her to fall back. Elliot's expressions immediately turned into shock, not believing he just did that. "Olivia," He whispered trying to make his way to Olivia, but Dijon stopped that quickly.

When Dijon saw this his eyes widen with a mixture of anger and fear. "You fucking bastard she's pregnant!" Dijon crawled over to Olivia's form, cradled her in his arms and coaxed to open her eyes. "You selfish son of a fucking bitch! Get the hell out of our house!"

Elliot tried to kneel in front of Olivia and whisper, "Olivia, I'm so so sor-"

Dijon punched him in the nose, "I said get the fuck out of my house!" Elliot grabbed his coat again and turned to leave. He turned and faced Dijon and said, "I'm sorry man, really."

"I'm sorry too! Sorry I didn't get here sooner to kick your motherfucking ass!"

With that Elliot walked out of the house and shut the door behind him. Just as he was leaving, Isabel was walking up with her friend to the door. When she saw Elliot she furrowed her brows and walked slowly up the steps. She and Lilly looked up at him and she asked curiously, "What are you doing here?"

Elliot looked down at the kid and said, "I just came by to see your mother."

"Is she ok?"

"Yeah she's fine." Elliot looked at the child and was so surprised at how much he saw Olivia in her. "Well I'll talk to you later. Be careful." He said ruffling her puffy hair.

Isabel cocked an eyebrow at him, rolled her eyes and mumbled, "Whatever" Lilly just watched him leave and follow Isabel up the steps

Lilly turned to Izzy and said, "That guy was weird"

"Was? He's always weird." The two girls just laughed. "He totally has a crush on my mom and he's mad because he can't have her."

"You're mom is really pretty."

"Yeah I think so too. Your mom is cool too!"

"I know it like they're long lost sisters!" Lilly said and the both giggled.

They both walked into the house and immediately dropped their things. Dijon made his way into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water, "Hey girls!" he greeted both of them.

"Hey Daddy"

"Hey Mr. Taylor!" they both took off into Izzy's room and shut the door.

Dijon made his way back to the bedroom with the glass of water for Olivia. When walked into the room Olivia was getting dressed. "Babe what are you doing up?"

"I have to take Izzy to get her dress for Casey's wedding."

Dijon gently tugged on her hand and said, "I'll do it honey"

"Dijon, no, I'll do it."

"I want you to stay here get some rest and have some time for yourself I'll take care of Izzy and Lilly for today."

Olivia smiled and kissed Dijon on the cheek, "Thanks." She whispered "I'm going to the mall for a while, just to get out of the house." Olivia smiled seductively at Dijon and wrapped his neck. "Can I have something before I leave?" she whispered in his ear nipping at his lobe and sucking it gently.

Dijon smiled and closed his eyes, "Anything you want baby."

Olivia pulled him by his tie and pushed him on the bed. She crawled over him and began grinding her hips into his. She felt him get super hard really quick. "I need-" she moaned

"Oh god, baby w-what do you need"

"I need you to-"

Dijon's breathe quickening up, "Yes, just tell me baby, just tell me what you need"

Olivia smiled and whispered in a moan, "I need your credit card" She got up and laugh with his wallet she managed to slip out of his pants pocket. She blew a kiss at him and left the room.

Dijon just shook his head and chuckled. He grabbed a pillow and, moaned into it, "OH god that Women!"

Dijon got up and yelled for the girl to get ready to go.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olivia was walking through Bloomingdale's in the kids department looking for Izzy some new clothes. She was so surprised at how tall Izzy had gotten in a matter of 4 months. Olivia was so busy looking around that she didn't notice a stranger taking pictures of her.

Olivia turned around, after feeling someone's eyes on her. She glanced around and saw no one and turned her focus back to shopping. After she bought the clothing for Izzy she went to the men's department and began shopping for Dijon. She picked out a couple of ties and more dress shirts for him. She when to the boxer section and smiled at the pair of 'Tweety bird' boxer she picked out for him. She also picked out some with some red lip prints on them. Once she paid for that she went to the antique store to find something nice for her mother-in-law for her birthday. There she bought a few things for her and her mother-in-law, Clara.

After looking around for a few more hours Olivia went to the food court got in line for her food. Olivia was waiting diligently for her order to be called out when someone bumped hard into her. She turned around and yelled furiously, "Hey watch where you're going!"

The figure turned around, pulled his sunshades down and smirked at her. Olivia looked strangely at the stranger, and noticed something oddly familiar about him. She tilted her head to the side and stared at him.

The man's eyes widened once her recognized her and he immediately pulled his shades up and took off. Olivia turned back around and got her food. She saw the man run off in the corner of her eye and didn't feel like chasing him.

Once she got her food, she sat down at a table. Olivia looked up and saw Megan and little Jody walking towards her. Olivia smiled and waved at them. They both hug Olivia, but Jody didn't let go so Olivia picked her up and placed her on her lap. "Hey, what are you guys up to?"

Megan smiled, "Last minute shopping for mom's birthday tomorrow. What are you doing?"

"Bloomingdale's had a sale that I just couldn't miss."

She Megan laughed, "Where is Izzy?" Megan asked.

"Oh, Dijon took her to her friend's party, so she's with him today. That kid's a handful."

Megan looked down at Jody in Olivia's arms and added, "You're telling me."

Olivia laughed and looked down at Jody and asked her, "Aw, you giving mommy a hard time?"

Jody shook her head 'no' and grabbed one of Olivia's fries and stuffed it in her mouth.

"Jody! That's not you food. You're supposed to ask before you take things." Megan said firmly

Olivia smiled at the little girl and said, "It's okay, she can have it. I was finished anyway."

"Liv, you barely touched your food. You need to eat, babe. You're eating for two, now." Megan looked at Olivia and took notice to her demeanor. "Olivia, what's going on?"

"Nothing I'm fine. Really don't worry about me." Olivia assured.

"Olivia you were there for me through my crisis, I'm going to do the same for you." Megan rubbed Olivia's should and gave her a small smile.

Olivia softly smiled back at the younger woman and whispered, "Thank you. I needed to hear that"

Megan's smiled widen and she said, "That's what family's for."

Olivia hugged Megan with Jody still in between them trying to take a chicken nugget.

"Jody" Megan warned her and she pouted.

Olivia just laughed. She gathered her bags and the three walked together and talk for awhile. Eventually Megan and Jody had to leave so they said their goodbyes.

After they went their separate ways, Olivia went to the lady's department and started looking around for her some things. While she was looking, she spotted the man from earlier. She looked at him and he looked back at her. Olivia still couldn't place his face. The man seemed to be getting closer and closer to the area that she was shopping in. Olivia turned around and was about to walk the other way when she saw another man coming towards her. She was beginning to get really nervous so she headed in the direction of the nearest cashier. The man from before block her way and said, "Oh my god, now I know you!"

Breathing harder, Olivia looked at the man and backed away slowly and asked, "Who are you?"

"Olivia?...It's Ben. Remember?"

Olivia's eyes widen in surprise. "Benjamin? Oh my gosh! I am so sorry. What's up?!" She quickly hugged him.

"Ah, nothing much, how about you?"

Olivia smiled and looked down a little and, "I'm good. Great, actually. I got married. And I have a kid and another one on the way." She placed her hand on her flat belly.

Benjamin smile at her, "That's great. So how's your mom"

Olivia's smile dropped slightly, "Um, she died."

"Oh, I'm so sorry-" Ben quickly apologized

"It's ok. I'm over it." Olivia smiled sadly.

Ben looked Olivia up and down, "Wow you look… you look great."

"Thanks" Olivia blushed and smiled bashfully. Olivia looked back up at him and asked, "So, what's been going on with you? It's been a while."

"Tell me about it, how long has it been about, what, 50 years?" Ben started laughing

"Hey! I'm not that old!" Olivia chuckled and slapped his arm playfully.

"Ow, I see you haven't lost your punch." He commented in a huge smile.

"Hey I have to, to protect your ass now in days"

It took a while for Olivia's words to register in Ben's head until it dinged on him. "Oh my gosh, Olivia I'm so happy for you." He pulled her in his arms

"Thank you. It was a lot of hard work."

"Hey, but it was something you always wanted to do and now you're doing it. So I think it was all worth it." Ben said with an arm around Olivia's shoulder. "Wow, Detective Olivia Benson, that rolls right off the tongue." Olivia laughed at him.

They walked and talked for a while which eventually led them to a café where they sat down and talked about old fun memories. They laughed and cried over coffee and tea. After a while Olivia looked at her watch and realized that it was time for her to go.

Benjamin walked Olivia to her car and helped her with her bags, "It was nice seeing you again Liv."

Olivia smiled softly and whispered, "You too" she started the car and was about to pull off when Benjamin stopped her.

"Olivia, I really want to keep in touch with you-" Olivia cut him off by handing him one of her cards. Ben smiled and teased, "Thanks. Bye detective."

Olivia shook her head and said, "Bye"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dijon walked around in Chuckie Cheeses looking for Isabel. There were absolutely too many kids in there. It was about 20 minutes later when he spotted Izzy, talking to a boy and blushing hard.

Dijon smiled and shook his head. He slowly made his way over to the two. Izzy looked up and saw her father and immediately stopped smiling.

The boy who she was talking to turned around to see what she was looking at. As soon as he turned around he gasped and got wide-eyed.

Dijon had a small yet serious smile plastered on his face. "Hi," he said looking at the boy then Izzy. "You ready to go pumpkin?"

"Dad" Izzy whined and blushed slightly. She looked at the boy and said, "Bye Landon. I have to go." Landon smiled at her and gave her a quick hug and told her bye. He took off running before Dijon could register what he had just done.

"Isabel stood there for a few second biting at her bottom lip with her shoulders up to her ears. She watched Landon run off until he was out of her dad's sight.

Dijon watch the boy run off also and then looked back down at Izzy asking, "Are you ready to go now?"

Izzy nodded and took his hand and they began walking out.

Mark Anderson, Lilly's father, met them at the door. "You guys leaving already?"

"Yeah, man, it was great. Tell your wife I said hello. Oh and tell Zane and James I might need them soon." Dijon said this looking at Izzy, who was trying to find Landon before they walk out.

Mark chuckled and said, "Bye man.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mom we're home!" Izzy ran into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around Olivia.

"Hey, how was it?" Olivia wrapped her arm around Izzy.

"It was so fun."

Dijon groaned under his voice and said, "I'm sure it was."

Olivia looked up and asked Dijon, "What was that Babe"

"Nothing"

Izzy interrupted, "Mom can I work on your computer?"

Olivia nodded and started back to putting away the dishes, "Not too long though"

Izzy went into her mother's office and shut the door.

Dijon walked up behind Olivia and wrapped his arms around her. He stroked her belly softly. He turned her towards him and drop to his knees. He lifted up her shirt and started placing kisses around her bellybutton. He dipped his tongue inside of it and swirl it around inside.

Dijon heaped her up on the counter and continued to kiss her belly. Olivia encouraged him to go lower by placing her hand on the back of his neck and lifted her hips up to him and face-level. Dijon smirked and threw her thighs over his shoulder. He scooted her panties to one side and stuck his tongue out to taste her.

Dijon started moaning and writing words with his tongue against her. Olivia was breathing heavily. Her back arched and eyes closed. Dijon got so aroused and started flicking his tongue faster against. He then dipped it inside of her where she wanted it the most. Olivia's hips started moving involuntarily with the pace of Dijon's tongue. He then replaced his tongue with his fingers and started pumping them in and out at a faster pace.

"OHHH god Dijon mmmm!" Olivia started moaning.

"Shhh woman keep it down before she comes out." Dijon whispered laughing at Olivia knowing good and well that she was not the quiet type.

"FUCK!" Olivia hissed in pleasure as she fell with a powerful orgasm.

Dijon continues to stroke her and lap up every ounce of her until she came down from her high. He gathered her in his arms and, whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too" she whispered back. She took his hand and began leading him to bed.

On the way there, Olivia opened her office door, "Izzy time for bed. Take a bath, because you smell like a puppy." Izzy just laughed and Olivia added, "Brush your teeth and wash your face. Oh and after you do that, come in here so I can do something with your hair, good grief, its everywhere."

Izzy ran off and did what she was told.

Olivia led Dijon to their room and pushed him on the bed roughly but playfully. She acted animalistic by stripping his clothes off with her teeth. She crawled over him started stroking him in her hands. She licked the tip of his penis and watched his whole body stiffen in pleasure. When she took him further into her mouth, his toes curled under and he gripped the sheets in on hand and Olivia's hair in the other. Olivia placed her hand on his stomach to keep him from thrusting up to hard. Dijon was almost at the edge when Olivia pulled away. She quickly thrust him into her and rode him out until he fell over the edge hard. Since Olivia was not finished she reached down in between them and stroked herself and she too fell over with her second orgasm the day.

She got off of and kissed him passionately. She was about to leave Dijon grabbed her ass and squeezed hard. After he was satisfied, he let her go. Olivia looked down at him and teased, "You are so weird. But I love you anyway"

Dijon gave her a big cheesy grin and chuckled, "Hehe."

Olivia left out of the room and went to Izzy's room. She opened the door and found Izzy sitting on the bed in her pajamas struggling to keep her hair out of her face. Olivia just stood there laughing at her. She walked in and said, "Baby it's not going to help."

"What's wrong with it?!" Izzy whined.

"Okay, okay, calm down."

"Mommy?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Can you just cut it?"

Olivia smirked and said, "No."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"But Alexis' mom is letting her get her hair cut."

"Izzy I'm not Alexis' mom."

"But-" Olivia cut her off and asked her

"If Alexis was walking around with a crab attached to her butt you're going to walk around with one attached to yours too?"

Izzy laughed and nodded "Uh huh!"

Olivia shook her head and sighed, "Alright silly"

Olivia started brushing the kinks out of Isabel's wavy, frizzy, hair.

After about 30 minutes Olivia moisturized Isabel's hair and kissed her good night.

"Good night mommy bear." Izzy said over a yawn

Olivia smiled and whispered, "Good night baby bear"

Olivia went around the house and turned off the lights and turned the burglar alarm on. She then made her way back to her room and rolled her eyes hearing Dijon snoring already. Eventually, getting used to the sound of his snoring, she fell asleep herself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Before the sun came up, Izzy woke up and snuck into her mother's office. She looked around the corner to make sure her parents were waking up. The only noise she could hear was the distinct snoring of her father.

She signed onto the internet and went to her myspace account. Izzy smiled to herself seeing that Landon was still online. She clicked his name and started talking to him. After about an hour and a half of myspace, Izzy was too into it to notice Dijon walking up behind her.

"What are you doing up?" Izzy jumped and exited out of myspace really fast.

"Um nothing." Izzy proclaimed with widen eyes, looking just like her mother does when she's been busted.

Dijon raised his eyebrow and said, "Get up."

Izzy did a she was told.

"Go to back to bed. You have two more hours before you have to go to school." Izzy began walking out of the room but Dijon stopped her adding, "And don't even think about getting your mom to let you skip, cuz it's not gonna happen."

"So unfair." Izzy growled and angrily walked to her room and slammed her door. Dijon shook his head and yelled, "Yeah well life sucks don't it!"

Olivia got up hearing a door slam and yelling. Olivia walked down the hall and spotted Dijon at the computer. "What are you and Izzy doing up?"

Dijon looked up and said, "Oh, baby, I'm sorry did we wake you up."

"Ya think?" Olivia said in a clearly groggy and irritated manner. "I finally get some time off and I can't spend it without you too arguing over something new. What did she do this time?"

"Look at this stuff she's on and she's talking to boys." Dijon said frustrated. He crossed his arms and looked at the computer screen. "I don't like it."

Olivia's demeanor softened. She smirked at his childish attitude. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and tenderly kissed him on the lips. "Awwww, sweetheart she's only 7, what is it that she and Landon could possibly do at this age?"

Dijon groaned and answered, "It's not them I'm worried about. It's those other creeps. They are on this thing twenty-four seven. You don't want the same thing to happen to her, what happened to-" Dijon stopped himself before he said something he knew would get him in trouble. Before he could change the subject Olivia finished his statement for him.

"What happened to me?" Olivia finished hanging her head down in shame, and dropped her arms from around his neck. She backed away from him and said, "I know I may have a past with those kinds of creeps but don't you dare think for on moment I'm going to let that same thing happen to my child." With that being said Olivia took off down the hallway to Izzy's room

Dijon, cursing himself for bringing the thing that hurt her very badly, quickly got followed her down the hall.

Olivia made her way to Isabel's room and said, "Izzy wake up."

Izzy woke up with evidence that she had been crying. Looking at her little face made Olivia's tear run down her own. She was grateful to some extent that Izzy was crying over computer issues and not from being hurt, beaten, bruised and violated. Olivia composed herself and sat on Izzy's bed. "Izzy, this is how this is going to work." She grabbed Izzy's baby soft cheeks in her hand and looked her in the eyes. "I love you to death, but I'm banning myspace. So no more."

"But mom, that's the only way I talk to my friends."

"You're allowed to use the phone, but no more internet. I mean it, Izzy. Do you know how many freaks are out there, just waiting for a beautiful little girl like you to come along and fall into the traps?" Olivia didn't want to scare her, but Izzy just wasn't grasping it.

"But isn't it you job to get rid of them?" Izzy asked matter-of-factly.

"Yes Izzy but you still have to be careful when they're out there now."

"C'mon mom, I promise I'll be careful. Please let me keep it, please." Izzy begged with her lip poked out and tears in her eyes.

Very frustrated at this point, Olivia goes into her room and start pulling random case files. She came back in there with them, Olivia opened the file and pictures fell out of them. "These pictures are of random girls beaten and tortured by complete strangers. People that they thought they knew. This is where this myspace will lead you Izzy!"

Dijon was in total shock. He could not believe she was showing this to their child. "Olivia I think that's enough." When Olivia kept flipping through the pictures holding them up to Izzy, Dijon walked up to Olivia and yanked the files out of her hand and yelled, "Olivia that's enough-"

"Enough! No no it will never be enough!" Olivia growled trying to get the files back out of his hand. "You don't want her to end up like me do you?! You have to tell her! She has to find out sooner than later right! Or, would you like to tell her?!" She pushed Dijon back, "Yeah, that's it I'm such a bad example because shit happened!" Olivia dropped to the floor, and broke down in sobs.

Dijon got down on the floor with her and held her tightly. Izzy got down with them and cried, "I'm sorry mom, I won't use it again, I promise. Please stop crying"

Olivia pulled Izzy into her lap and held her tight. They sat there for hours wrapped in each other's arms. Eventually Olivia and Dijon put Izzy back in her bed and they too went to sleep.

Later that morning Olivia decided to let Izzy stay at home, since it was partially her fault for keeping her up so late, but that didn't mean Izzy was going to do what she wanted. Olivia realized that she had to be stricter with her.

Olivia sat down on the balcony and looked out at the neighbors passing by. It was then Olivia spotted a guy hiding behind some bushes with a camera pointed in her direction.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Danger!

DISCLAIMER: Don't own these beautiful characters, just Dijon and the kids and his family.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olivia was still staring down at the stranger, trying to make it not obvious that she was watching him watch her. Olivia turned around and walked back into the house. As soon as she got back in the doorbell rang. Olivia walked down stairs and grabbed her gun and slowly walked towards the door. When she got to it she firmly asked, "Who is it?"

No one answered. Olivia asked again and still received no answer. Olivia decide to get to the bottom of this she cocked her gun out of the safety lock and pointed at the crack of the door as she opened it.

When she opened the door there was none other than Elliot. Olivia sighed and put her gun back into the safety lock and said, "Oh my god, El, I could have shot your ass. Why didn't you answer me?"

Elliot looked at her and said, "If I told you it was me you wouldn't have answered." Olivia opened the door for Elliot to come in. She told him to have a seat. Elliot looked up at Olivia mesmerized but her beauty and compassion. He was so grateful to have her as a partner. He'd been a jerk he admits, and though not in the way that he truly desires her, she still keeps giving him chances.

"Ahem, may I help you?" Olivia smirked knowing she interrupted his thoughts.

Elliot looked down a little and rose his head back up and confessed, "Olivia I wanted to apologize for what happened yesterday. I am so sorry, I mean it was so out of line. I didn't mean to hold you down."

Olivia placed her hand on his shoulder and said, "I know. And I sorry I hit you I just…I don't know what came over me. I was like I wasn't in my own body and-"

"NO Olivia you have every right to be upset and I just wanted you to know that I'm still here for you…although Dijon can't stand my ass." Olivia laughed at him and Elliot felt proud of himself that he was able to make her laugh. He tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and stroked her check but Olivia moved away from him.

"El, you know we can't. It's over."

Elliot nodded his head and whispered I know. He turned around and was to walk to the door to leave but Olivia stopped him.

"Elliot, wait." Elliot turned around and looked at Olivia and she asked, "Why don't you do lunch with me and Izzy."

Elliot smiled and said, "Sure"

"Izzy!" Olivia called.

"Damn Liv, burst a guys eardrums while you're at it." Elliot covers his ears playfully.

Olivia raised an eyebrow at him and smirks, "Dijon doesn't complain." She winks at him and chuckles when he gets a disgusted look on his face. "Izzy! Come on, let's go!"

She heard Izzy running up stairs and heard her normal distinct clumsiness from falling over her a shoe she left out on her floor. Olivia laughed at her daughter, knowing her all too well.

Elliot cringed hearing the ruckus up there and said, "Man she has your clumsiness bad, poor kid."

"Hey!" Olivia punched him in the arm "Jerk" she mumbled as Izzy finally came down stairs dress and ready to go.

Izzy looked at Elliot and walked slowly to her mother. She still didn't trust him. Olivia looked down at Isabel and asked, "Are you going to speak?"

"Hi" she said shyly and under her break but Elliot accepted it. He hadn't always been nice to her either.

"Hi, Isabel" Elliot said.

"Izzy, you can call me Izzy."

Elliot smiled and together they left to go eat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dijon was walking a couple threw another house as usual. "Hey you see you have 2 and a half bathrooms and master bed in the lower level and there is also the master bathrooms." He turned his attention to the female of the couple and said. "Now this is something that I know you will completely die over, believe me my wife did too. I here there is a walk in closet and attached to this closet is a shoe closet and in one room you can put your shoes and the other-" before Dijon could finish the guy's wife shout very loudly.

"Oh My Goodness!! Bill, Bill!! Look at this! AHHHH!" the lady jump up and down and screamed "We'll take it!"

Dijon cocked his eyebrow up and asked, "Well don't you want to finish touring the house ma'am?"

Her husband looked at her like her was crazy and hollered, "Yeah, Verna! We should see-"

But once again she interrupt, "My god, who cares look at this closet!" she turned to Dijon and yelled, "Young man you need to go out there and put a sticker or something on that for sale sign that says sold!" With that the lady just continued to walk around the closet and the two guys looked at each other and shrugged.

Dijon looked at the man and said, "Well, Sir, I'll get your paperwork ready for you."

Dijon left to let the couple tour the rest of the house so he could go back to his office and get some paper work. As he was leaving his cell began ringing. "Taylor Cliffs Cove Realtor speaking"

"May I speak to an Olivia Benson?" the man said in a deep voice.

"You reached her husband's cell." Dijon said making sure he put the emphasis on husband. "Can I pass a message along to her?"

"Yes, hahahaha, tell her we are waiting for her. Our reunion time has come. And where there used to be two, now there is four and if she makes us wait any longer we'll triple it to more." The man quickly hung.

Dijon cursed at the phone and quick made his way to the house and handed the couple their paper work. He left there and opened his cell and dialed Olivia. "Hey baby," Olivia said happily over the phone.

"Liv, sweetheart, are you alright?" Dijon asked nervously.

Olivia sounded a bit confused, "Yeah I'm fine why?"

"Good I don't want you-" Dijon was cut off by an object striking him in the back of the head. He immediately went unconscious.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olivia heard a thud on the other side of the line. "Dijon?" She asked hoping that he tripped and fell over something but was ok. When he didn't answer, Olivia tried a little louder. "Dijon, baby, are you ok?!" Olivia motioned for Elliot to come near. "Hello! Dijon please, babe pick up!"

Olivia suddenly started hear heavy breathing in the phone. Olivia started to get very afraid, not for herself, but for Dijon, the love of her life. "Who's there?"

"Olivia it's nice to hear your voice again. It was much younger the last time I hear you calling out. It's time for our reunion Little Olivia." Olivia began shaking. "If you don't then, let's just saw hahahah, this death will also be your fault." Olivia's eyes widened and she asked.

"What the hell do you want from me?" she began fuming "What the hell did I do to you?!"

"Tsk tsk tsk, Olivia, control that temper. That's what caused your mother her life. Now you have two more lives in your hands. I'd be very careful if I were you." The deeper voice warned.

"Please, I'll come and do whatever you and for me to do, just leave my family alone." Olivia began to change her voice from scared into her famous bold, lustrous temptress voice. "I'll do whatever you command me to please just let him go. You don't want him you want me." Olivia looked over at Elliot and motioned for him to take Izzy to the swings and swing her. Elliot was very reluctant until he saw the look on her face. He turned to Izzy and took her to the monkey bars.

By now Olivia could hear the man panting. Olivia didn't want to even phantom what he was doing. "Mmmmmmmm, tell me more livvy." She heard him bit his lip and moan.

Olivia got angry again and scowled. "Not until you let him go!"

"Deal, where do we meet?" the man asked.

"You drop him off at St Mary's hospital and then you call me back after that."

The man hung up the phone and Olivia pressed her forehead against her palm and felt the tears run down her eyes. Olivia had already been sorry the day she was born, but she was sorry for the day she messed up Dijon's life by marrying him. She just wanted it all to go away. Elliot and Izzy came back over to her and he tried to talk to her but she wouldn't budge.

While they were in the car Olivia finally spoke. Since Elliot was driving she gave Elliot directions. They stopped in front of a Cedar Brick colored house. Izzy furrowed her brows and asked, "Mommy, why are we at grandma's?"

"I have to go and take care of some things sweet pea." Olivia whispered trying to cover the tears. She got out of the car and said, "It will only take a minute El." Elliot nodded and she and Izzy got out of the car and walked up to the house. Clara, Dijon's mother, answered the door, "Hey sweetie, how are you?" she asked Olivia. Olivia smiled a small smile and replied, "I fine. Could you keep Izzy for a while?"

"Sure sweetheart, anything you need. Are you already?" Clara asked her with a look of compassion on her face.

"I'm fine. Um, I have to go now. Thank you so much for this on a short notice." Olivia hugged her.

"Honey, you never have to thank me for keeping my own grandchild. I'll do it in a heartbeat."

Olivia smiled at her and whispered, "Thank you" she began walking off but Isabel stopped her.

"Mommy!" she cried running up to her. Izzy always had a sixth sense about things and she knew that whatever her mother was about to do right now was not safe. "Please don't go!"

Olivia knelt down to her height level and kissed her cheek and forehead and hugged her tight. While in the moment, her cell phone rang. "Benson"

"It's done" the man growled. "Where to, now?"

Olivia took a deep breath and gave him the location, hung up, and got it the car with Elliot. Not telling Elliot a single word about the ordeal, Olivia told him to drop her back off at home. Elliot knew something was up but chose not to interfere until the time was right. He drove around her neighborhood until he decided he parked in a spot where she would not be able to see him.

It was around 1:30 a.m. when Olivia came out of the house. She got into her vehicle and drove off. Elliot had dozed off and did not see her leave.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dijon woke up in a hospital bed. He didn't exactly remember how he got there, but he remembered the event that let him up to this point. He looked and saw no one, not even Olivia. Then it hit him, they were after Olivia. Dijon picked up the phone next to him bed quickly and dialed Olivia.

Dijon called her phone about 7 times and kept get voice mail. He hung up and called Elliot. "Stabler" Elliot sleepy mumbled.

"Elliot this is Dijon"

Elliot woke all the way up and said, "Hey man where have you been we've been looking-"

Dijon cut him off and said, "Yeah, yeah put Olivia on the phone."

"I'm not with her but I'm watching her to make sure she's not- uh" Elliot trailed off and there was a complete silence.

"Elliot?" Dijon asked curious of the long silence.

"Yeah, um she's not here…" Elliot said trailing off again

Dijon was hysterical inside but surprisingly calm. "What do you mean she's not there?"

"Her car is gone."

Dijon dropped the phone from his ear and let it slide down his chest. He was so angry all he could do was weep. Weep for whatever those sick bastards were doing to his wife. Weeping for where ever she was by now. Most of all he was weeping for Isabel and his unborn child.

Dijon felt like such a failure. His wife was in danger and he couldn't help her. Dijon wraps his hands around the IV that is in his hand and rips them all out, not caring about the blood that is dripping down his fingertips.

He gets up out of the bed, not bothering to close the back of his hospital gown up and he walks out of the room. Many nurses passed by trying to stop him and tie the back of his robe up but he kept walking. Eventually his robe fell off of him and he was completely nude.

Doctors eventually the doctors caught up with him and lead him back to his room and that got in contact with his next of kin, which happened to be Olivia's work desk. Cragen answer and got the word that Dijon was in the hospital. Don rushed up there immediately, as did Munch and Fin.

Munch stayed with Dijon all night, while the rest of them worked Olivia's case.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile Olivia was grabbed and pulled into a black SUV, then driven to an old house in Greenwich. They tied her up and threw her on a mattress. Olivia felt her vision getting very blurred, and figures she just hit a rock or something. Olivia felt so my hands stroking her body and she tried to push them away.

It seemed like the more she pushed them away more kept touching her. Olivia didn't like this feeling at all. When she tried to get up the hands kept pushing he back down. The hands began stoking her inner thigh and kept moving its way up. Olivia struggled and struggled once again in her life for deliverance. Her mother wasn't there to save her, and neither was Dijon. Olivia decided she would just give up.

She thought that maybe being a victim for the rest of her like was her destiny. Olivia was about give up, that was until she closed her eyes and in her head everything they were doing to her they were doing to Izzy. Instead of them exploring her body, in her mind they were exploring her kid's. Olivia couldn't give up, so she found with all that she had within her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	11. Danger

Chapter 11: Danger!

DISCLAIMER: Don't own these beautiful characters, just Dijon and the kids and his family.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olivia woke up to two people standing over her, one on each side. She closed her eyes and reopened them. She wished that when she had opened her eyes, all what was happening would disappear.

"My Dear Olivia." The low, deep voice said. "I've been waiting."

Olivia yanked at her restraints and sneered "What the fuck do you what?"

The man walked closer and said, "Tsk tsk tsk, Livvie what did I tell you about that attitude?" the man took his hands and wrapped them around her ankles and pulled her all the way to a lying position. This caused her restraint to tighten around her wrist and began pulling her wrist and arms out of their sockets.

Olivia winced and tried to scoot herself back to the head of the mattress. "Please, what do you want?" she whispered, feeling the full affects of her wrists being broken.

The man ran his hands higher up her legs. Once he reached her zipper, he began unzipping her jeans. Olivia began struggling to get from under his touch. "Stop moving Livvie!" The man demanded, grabbing her hips and holding her still. She still had not stopped struggling but he managed to take her pants off. The man held her down and told another man, "Go get Little Isabel" the other man was about to leave but Olivia yelled out quickly, with no hesitations.

"NO! Please I'll do what you want! Don't touch her!" Olivia stopped struggling and just laid there.

The man turned to the one whom he told to get Izzy smirked and said, "Stay" He then run his hand under her tank top and squeezed her breast so hard that she had to press her head harder into the mattress to keep from crying out. "Mmmmmm, much bigger than the last time he met." The man moaned.

One of the other men yelled, "Hey how come you're the only one having the fun, I mean we help get her too!"

The man touching Olivia yanked a gun out of his back pocket shot the one who said that then turned to the others asked, "Anyone else like to complain?"

They all backed away and closed their mouths.

The man withdrew his hands from Olivia's breast to her panties. The tears that were in Olivia's eyes began to fall as the man began removing her underwear. "No, please" Olivia whispered once more before the man parted her legs and began touching her.

In the distance they heard sirens and one man went out to see where they were heading. When he saw them heading towards where they were, he quickly ran back in and yelled, "Boss! We have a big problem!"

"You nitwit, can't you see I'm busy!" the man growled from between Olivia's legs. He was about to enter her when they heard the police bursting into the old house. He stopped what he was doing and grabbed his things and processed to run the opposite direction of the cops. They ran around but were cut off by the police. They were all caught and read their rights.

After all were taking Elliot ran into the house and began looking for Olivia. "Liv!" he called out "Liv baby answer me! It's Elliot!" it was then he heard a faint whimper. He went into the room where it was coming from and gasped at what her saw. He quickly and gently untied Olivia from the restraints and scooped her into his arms he carried her out to the waiting ambulance and they drove her to the hospital.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A nurse entered in Dijon's room and said, "Mr. Taylor, you feel up for a visitor?"

Dijon nodded and they nurse let Elliot in. Dijon sat up too quickly and got dizzy but still managed to ask, "Did you find her?!"

Elliot smirked and said, "Calm down man we found her" then her looked down and added, "But you might want to talk to her."

Dijon furrowed his brows and asked, "What happened to her?"

Elliot looked at him and said, "She won't talk to anyone, and she keeps refusing a rape kit."

Dijon was totally confused now, "A rape kit, I thought you only did those when the victims were nak-" Dijon realized what he was saying, "OH no! no no no no no! NO!"

Elliot came up to him and whispered "It's alright just calm down."

"Calm down! You calm down when you promise your wife you would never let anything happen to her again! Then you have every right to tell me to calm down. Man I promised her!" Dijon got off of the bed and said, "Take me to her"

Elliot nodded and got the release forms from the nurse then brought them back to Dijon, "Sign this."

Dijon quickly signed whatever he had to sign and a nurse wheeled and chair in and Dijon looked at it and said, "What the hell is this for?"

"Sorry sir it's a policy" the nurse said "Now have a seat"

"No I have to go see my wife." Dijon turned to leave and the nurse stopped him

"Well sir I have to stamp void on your release forms because I cannot release outside of our policy" the nurse said sincerely

Dijon looked at Elliot and said, "Elliot, do your police thing and tell her I don't want a wheelchair."

Elliot shrugged and said, "Sorry Dijon but I can't. It's their policy."

Dijon groaned and sat down in the chair and told the nurse to take him to see his wife. When he got there Olivia was staring up at the ceiling. She turned and looked at him enter into the room and sat up slowly. Dijon wheeled himself the rest of the way into the room. When he reached the bed he reached his hand out to her.

She took it and placed it on her cheek and began crying. Dijon got out of the chair and wrapped his arms around her. Dijon looked down into her eyes and asked her, "What happened baby? What did they do to you?"

Olivia pulled away and whispered, "Nothing"

"Whoa whoa, honey what did they do?" Dijon pulled her back to him and asked, "Why are you protecting them. They caught them. Sweetheart, look at me." He tried to encourage her to look at him but she just looked at her i.v. needle in the back of her hand.

She slowly rose her head up to meet his eyes. She wants to trust them immediately but don't know if she can, not after all she has been through tonight. "They-" Olivia tried to get out but it wouldn't come out, "They-" she tried again but Dijon cut her off.

"Did they rape you?" he asked getting more furious having thought of those filthy men laying a finger on Olivia.

"No, just…they just…touched me…with their hands and squeezed and-" Olivia began to cry again and Dijon wrapped his arms around her.

"Shhh baby, it's ok. It's alright, I'm here now. I'm never going to let anything happen to you, ever again-" Dijon was cut off by Olivia's outburst.

"Don't! Don't do that Dijon! Don't make promises you'll never be able to keep, please. I'm not asking you for the world, I just don't want you to leave me because of all of this! If you don't want to be with me now because I screwed your life up you don't have to. Just…whatever you do, don't leave Izzy she needs you."

"Olivia! Stop it! Baby stop! I'm not going anywhere. I love you and I made a vow to you 'til death do us part' I intend to keep that. Sweetheart I love you so much." Dijon took her face in his hands and planted a huge kiss on her lips.

Olivia softened up and fell into the kiss and it was like all the last 13 hours of her life was just washed away. "I love you too Dijon Taylor." She looked up at him and smiled sadly.

Just as Dijon went to kiss her again the nurse walked in. "Ah, I see you're better Mr. Taylor?" the nurse smirked. She happened to be one of the nurses chancing him down the hallway the night before. She looked at Olivia and her face turned sympathetic. "Um, Mrs. Taylor a man by the name of Don Cragen insisted that you have your kit done…just to check for damages."

"No! I'm fine, ok? Just leave me alo-" Olivia was cut off by Dijon

"Honey, please, do it." He squeezed her. "For Izzy, you know if these guys are not convicted they'll get out quick and comeback, and baby please I can't lose you again. I can't lose Izzy. I love you baby. Just let them do it please." He encouraged her and wiped the single tear rolling down her eye. "You are so strong and you have gone through so much do this and let this be the end of all of this. Let those bastards get what they deserve." He picked up their linked hands and kissed her hand.

Olivia looked at their linked hands and whispered, "Okay." Olivia turned to the nurse and nodded.

The nurse left not too long after and came back with the doctor. He was slightly shorter than Dijon with blonde hair and green eyes. "Now, Mrs. Taylor I'm going to lean the bed back a little and you just stick your feet into the stirrups.

For what seemed like forever to Olivia the room was silent all the noise make were yells and whimpers when she hurt. Dijon sat by her side the entire time and let her squeeze his hand. Inside he was tearing apart. Seeing his wife in the state that she was in was not easy. Inside he continually beat himself up for not being able to protect her more.

After about an hour and a half later the doctor was finished. He reported to Cragen that they had indeed finished the kit and there were no permanent damages done to Olivia. She had severe bruising to her inner thighs, not from penetration, kicks. Also there were minor cuts and scratched that could heal in a matter of days. The doctor told him on finally detail of information and that was, that the baby was fine.

The doctor came back into the room and told them all was good and there was no damage done to the baby. Just as the doctor was about to leave Olivia could resist no longer, "When can I leave?"

The doctor chuckled saying, "I got your release forms right here." Olivia quickly grabbed then from him and snatched the pen from his from shirt pocket. Dijon shook his head and smirked. He was just dying to see if Izzy was going to be that stubborn.

Olivia finished signing the papers and gave them back to the doctor along with his pen. There was a nurse already standing at the door with a wheel chair. Olivia thought about protesting but didn't feel like it. All she wanted to do right now was go get her daughter, go home, and hold her. She got off the bed put on some scrubs the doctor gave her and sat in the chair.

As they wheeled her out her out she and Dijon waved goodbye to her co-workers and they caught a cab.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The room was steamy hot and the smell of sex was in the air. Lucas was positioned above Casey kissing her down her throat and nipping at her skin. They were trying to spend as much time together before their big day. Casey sighed with an excited smile as Lucas kissed the swell of her breast. "Mmm, Guess what?"

"Mmmm what?" he asked against one of her breast.

"One more week to go." Casey grinned down at him biting her lip and moaning from the sheer blissful pleasure that her future husband was inflicting on her as his lips moved farther down south on her body.

Casey felt him smile against her and ask, "You done taking? I'm little busy here." He said in between kisses and he got to her hot spot, where she wanted him the most.

Just to tease her Lucas climbed back over her and hovered above her. Lucas grabbed one of Casey's legs and wrapped it around his waist he looked into her eyes and kissed her one more time then slowly enter her.

Lucas thrusts got fast and Casey's moans got louder. She bit her lip in order to keep quieter so she wouldn't disturb the neighbors. Casey wrapped her arms around Lucas' back and dug her heal into his butt to push him deeper into her. As she came near her orgasm her fingernails scraped his back in effort to bring him further to her.

Lucas' thrust began to get faster and the bed creaked. Lucas' body started to form sweat. He got closer and closer to his orgasm and fell over the edge when Casey bit into his shoulder. They both sighed and laid against each other fell asleep.

Both of them woke up again at the crack of dawn and got dressed in the swimwear. They took off running to the lake behind their house. Lucas was chasing Casey around and grabbing at her bikini bottoms. "Stop it dork."

Lucas burst out laughing and pulled Casey against him with her back toward his chest. He kissed her neck from behind and growled into it, "Let's go skinny dipping." He pulled the string that held the bra onto her body.

Casey turned around and took the rest of her bra off and jumped into the lake with Lucas following after. As soon as Casey got in the water she smiled seductively at Lucas and began taking her bikini bottoms off without him noticing. When she brought it out of the water and threw it at him, caught it and his eyes widened. He immediately discarded his own trunks and jumped into to water.

There they made lover under the rising sun. When they were done they quickly grabbed their things and ran inside before their neighbors woke up. By now Casey was tired and Lucas was ready for round three. Her bent over to kiss her as she laid on the bed still wet looking sexier than ever, she pushed him back gently and whispered in a groan, "Let's rest, too tired. I'm hungry, go make me something."

Lucas chuckled at her and said, "Damn woman all you think about is food."

"You still love me."

"You are so damn right."

Casey smiled up at him and slap his butt on his way out and proclaimed, "Mine"

Lucas shook his head and left the room.

While he was out Casey's cell phone became to ring. "Novak" she answered.

"_Casey?"_

"Dijon?"

"_I just wanted to know if it wouldn't be too much to ask if you could come over and stay with Olivia for awhile."_

"Sure no problem is she ok?"

"_Yeah she just can't walk right now she's kind of sore and didn't start feeling the effects of it until we got home."_

"Oh, that's bad. Where are you going though?"

"_I'm going to pick up Izzy."_

"Well ok I'll be over there in an hour."

"_Ok thanks so much Casey."_

"No problem, Dijon." With that she hung up the phone and got up. Casey walked into and watched Lucas make her breakfast consisting of eggs, sausage, and a cream cheese Danish. She kissed his shoulder and sat down at the table and ate her food. He made himself some breakfast too and they ate together.

About ten minutes later, they finished eating Lucas sat in the living room and turned on the television. Casey got in front of him and straddled his lap. Lucas ran his hands up the over t-shirt and realized that Casey never put any panties on.

Casey smiled down wickedly at Lucas and grabbed his length from out of his boxers and inched it into her. Slowly she sank down onto the hardness and became rocking above him. As their pace quick they began to get closer to their orgasm. Casey was the first to fall over and soon after Lucas.

"Thank you for being the most awesome women in the world."

Casey kissed his lips and said, "Thank you for just being you."

"I love you Casey Novak"

"I love you more Lucas Knowlens" Casey got off him and walked into the bedroom.

Twenty minutes later, Casey came out of the bed room dress and ready to go over Olivia's house. Lucas saw her dress and asked, "Where are you going?"

"Over to stay with Liv for awhile you wanna come?"

"Ooh yes I need to practice on my pool skills." Lucas said getting up and going to get dress. In less than five minutes he came out dressed and ready to go.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	12. Redemption

Chapter 12: Redemption

DISCLAIMER: Don't own these beautiful characters, just Dijon and the kids and his family.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Casey and Lucas arrived at Olivia's place about fifteen minutes later. As they were going up the step, Dijon was coming out. "Hey, I didn't think you were going to make it." He turned to Lucas and greeted him, "What's up man how's it going?"

"Ah, nothing just trying to spend some time with my lady before we have to be apart." Lucas responded watch Casey's butt as she walked into the house. He and Dijon became close. Dijon would invite them over for the super bowl and many other big events they had at their house. The same went with Lucas, he would invite them over ever event they had also. This Fourth of July Lucas and Casey were going to have a barbeque in their back yard and watch the fireworks since they always got the better view.

Dijon just stood there shaking his head watching Lucas devour Casey with his eyes. "You know you can go in right?"

Lucas shook every thought of what he was going to do to her when they were alone in the big house out of his head, nodded and walked into the big house. He looked around and asked, "Did you guys get more stuff?"

"Yeah, I was all Olivia's doing. She went to the mall only to get one thing and came out with an ass load." Dijon looked around with him.

"Women," Lucas smirked.

"Yeah, you think this is ridiculous you should see what she did to my mother's house." Dijon said. He looked down at his watch and noticed the time. "Shit, I have to go, I'll talk to you later." He yelled run out the door.

Lucas locked it behind him and made his way to the couch and sat down for a while watching television as his wife was up stairs with her best friend.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Casey walked over to Olivia's bed and sat down next to her. She tucked a strand of her dark brown hair behind her ear. Olivia slowly opened her eyes and smiled softly. "Hey" she whispered.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Casey asked.

"Like I got hit by a bus, but it's better than I was before." Olivia chuckled.

Casey could not understand despite all that Olivia had been through today and yesterday, how she could still find so much humor in her own pain. Casey was about to respond but was interrupted by Olivia's stomach.

"I'm hungry" Olivia furrowed her brow and rubbed her swollen belly.

"You think?" Casey teased, "Let me go down and make you something"

"No, please let me do it I need to get up anyway. Just help me up a little"

"Olivia, I am not going to argue with you over this now stay your ass in bed and I'll be back with some food for you."

Olivia groaned in frustration but Casey just gave her a lopsided smile and left out to make her some food.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Casey was down stairs in Olivia's kitchen trying to find something to make her when all of a sudden she was grabbed from behind. She quickly relaxed into the persons arm know who it was. "Hey you, are having fun down here?"

"Yeah this house is too big." Lucas pouted, "I got lost trying to find the bathroom and I had to pee bad so I just went outside."

Casey's eyes widened and her mouth gaped open, "NO you didn't?!"

Lucas began chuckling at her, "Nah I wanted to though." He wrapped his other arm which was holding a pool stick, and asked, "Could you help me find the bathroom?" Lucas pulled Casey along with him leading her down the hallway.

"I'm trying to find Liv something to eat," Casey protested.

"But I gotta relieve myself, baby." He whined playfully and led her into a room.

"Luke, this is not the restroom it's the game room." Casey said with an eyebrow raised at him. All of her thought went away when Lucas picked her up and sat her on the pool table.

Lucas started running his hands up and down Casey's body and kissed her full pink lips tangling his fingers in her hair. He deepened the kiss, probing his tongue in her mouth. He tasted his soon to be wife memories and exploring more secrets to pleasure her. He moaned into her mouth and said in between kisses, "I want you to give me a table dance."

Casey moaned arching her neck back to allow him access to her more of her. "Rr-right here, right now?" her said breathlessly.

"Right here, baby, right now." Lucas grinned at her.

Casey slowly still seductively rose to her feet on the table. She reached for Lucas' hand and took it, then placed it on her rear as she shook her butt in his face but pulled away quickly tempting him when she heard him groan. She turned back around to face him and began pulling her shirt off her body ever so slowly. She pulled it over her head and then pulled her tight fitted denim jeans off. She turned around with her back to Lucas and unhooked her bra. She let it fall down her shoulders first then completely off. She turned around to face him and saw him breathing hard with his hand cupped over his erection. She smirked and hooked her thumbs around the sides of her panties and lower one side just to show him a little of her. Lucas tried to reach out to touch her but she just moved farther away from his hand. Casey kneeled down on the table and got on all fours. She began crawling to him like a lioness cornering her prey, and grabbed him by the back of his neck. "You want me, big boy?" she whispered in his ear and tugging at his lob.

"Oh, god, you know I do." He panted pulling her panties off her.

Casey pushed him back slightly to sit down on her butt on the pool table. She spread her thighs widely apart for him and said, "Then show me."

Lucas pushed her on to her back and began kissing her down her belly and to her wetness. He ran his tongue down her sex and after a few more strokes of his tongue he brought her to a powerful orgasm. He kissed her back up her body and made it to her lips letting her taste herself on his lips. Lucas unbuckled his pants and let them fall to his knees and released his hard erection out of his boxers. He placed the tip of his hardness at her center and with one deep stroke, thrust into her they move for a while and brought each other to a hot passionate high of ecstasy.

Suddenly, they heard a noise, specifically the creaking of a bed, coming from up stairs. They both looked at each other wondering if Olivia had gotten up, but then they heard an eerie scream. Casey's eyes got wide and she quickly tried to get dressed. "Shit."

"I'll go check on her." Lucas said after redoing his pants and ran out to check on Olivia.

"Ok, thanks." Casey panted out trying to force one her bra.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"No, no no no please!" Olivia screamed. "Stop!"

Lucas came in and immediately ran to his friend's side and whispered to calm her down. Olivia's eyes shot open and she broke down crying.

"I want Dijon." Olivia whispered and moved away from Lucas. "I want Isabel, please bring me my baby."

Lucas nodded and wrapped his arms around Olivia in a friendly way and rocked her back and forth. Casey came in and saw a mortified Olivia. "Liv," she whispered, coming up to her and taking Lucas' place.

Lucas got up and said, "I'm going to go downstairs and call Dijon."

Casey nodded and rocked Olivia as she cried.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dijon had just come from picking Izzy up from his mother's house and was on his way to get something for her to eat. They stopped at a McDonalds and went it.

Isabel sat at the table eating her fries slowly. Dijon's mom told him she had not been eating much because she missed her mother. Izzy rested her head on the table and play with her fry. Dijon heart broke when he saw a tear roll down her cheek and he reached around taking her hand then pulled her in his lap. "Baby, what's wrong?"

She shrugged her shoulders and whispered, "I miss mommy."

"It's ok we're about to go home now."

Izzy hugged her father tightly and rested her head on his shoulder. "I love you, Dad."

"I love you too baby girl."

"Don't leave me please."

"Sweetheart Daddy would never leave you on purpose." Dijon furrowed his brows and tilted his head to the side and looked at her. "Why would you think I would leave you?"

"Leslie said that some guys took mom and they were going to do bad things to her."

Dijon closed his eyes and pulled her back to him and said, "No don't listen to your cousin she doesn't know what she is talking about. Your mom's at home waiting for us to come, and she's waiting for you to come and sing her a song."

Isabel smiled up at her father and said, "Okay."

Dijon's cell phone started to ring. "Taylor"

"_Hey, Dijon it's Luke you need to get here Olivia needs you man."_

"Whoa is she ok, what happen?"

"_Dude, just chill, she's find she just started to freak out a little bit and asked for you and Izzy."_

"Ok we're on our way. Bye" Dijon hung the phone up. He started to put the rest of Izzy's food in her to go bag and the said, "Come on let's go"

"Where are we going?" Isabel asked curiously looking up at her father with a worried look.

"Home." Dijon grabbed her hand and they walked out McDonalds. He helped her to the back seat of the black Honda CRV and quickly shut the door. He got it the driver side, started the suv and drove off. He looked at Izzy through the rearview mirror and said, "Buckle up. Mom's not with up today." Dijon would get stopped sometimes for not having on a seatbelt and Olivia would talk the officer out of giving him a ticket.

About ten minutes later the pulled into the garage of the house. Izzy did not wait for the car to stop completely before she jumped out of the car and ran into the house. Luke was coming around the corner and the girl ran smack dab into him. She fell down but quickly got up and ran up the stairs.

She opened the door to her parent's room and saw her mother wiping the tears from her eyes. Izzy cried out, "Mom!" and ran to her and jumped on the bed into her mother's arms.

Olivia kissed her head and cheeks and squeezed her tight never wanting to let her go. Izzy looked up at her mother and whispered, "I missed you momma."

"I missed you too." Casey smiled down at the both of them and decided it was time for her to leave. Olivia opened her eyes to see her leave and stopped her, "Casey." As soon as she turned around Olivia said, "Thank you."

"No problem." Casey said with a smile "You get some rest I'll be downstairs."

"Ok, but don't leave we need to talk." Olivia winked at her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was 11 o'clock pm and Izzy fell asleep. Olivia dosed off with her but woke up fifteen minutes later. She looked down at her seven year old and smiled. Izzy was a very wild sleeper just like Dijon. Olivia gently removed Izzy's leg off of her hip slowly so she won't wake her up. Olivia then, unwrapped Izzy's arm from around her neck. Izzy propped her head up and look sleepily around her but dropped her head back down and went to sleep. She smirked at her placing a kiss on her head as she got up and walked down stairs to living room where Luke, Casey and Dijon were.

Olivia walked straight over and hopped in Dijon's lap with a smile. He wrapped his arms around her and she turned her head to him and started making out with him. They only lasted two minutes before they were rudely interrupted "Ahem, Do we need to leave?"

Olivia tore her lips away from him and turned her attention back to them. "Oh I forgot you were there, sorry." Olivia laughed.

"If you wanted us to leave you could've said so." Casey teased her.

Olivia quickly raised a brow at her and said, "Oh no, sweetheart we need to talk."

"What did I do this time?" Casey asked with wide eyes and a smile.

"You know what you did" Olivia said with a laugh.

The night went by as Casey and Olivia talked while the guys played pool and darts. By the time the finished it was 3 a.m. Casey and Luke were too tired to drink home so the slept in one of the guest rooms.

When they woke up they smelled the scent of eggs, sausage, cinnamon, and pancakes. Lucas was the first to wake up. He went down stairs and followed his nose to the kitchen where he saw Olivia standing at the stove cooking breakfast. Isabel was setting the table.

He walked into the kitchen and sat down. "Morn Uncle Luke."

"Morning munchkin." He smiled at her and then asked, "Where is my food?"

Olivia turned to him and said, "Morning"

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Fine, thanks." Olivia brought the pan with a fresh ham and cheese omelet in it and scooted it onto his plate. She put his pancakes on a separate plate for him and sat it in front of him. Olivia laughed when she turned back around to set the butter and syrup on the table and saw his omelet was already gone. "Did you even chew it?"

"I don't have time for that. I'm too hunger."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah I have to think about what I'm eating for lunch."

Olivia just laughed at him. Casey came down about twenty minutes later and sat down for breakfast too. As soon as they were finished they Casey helped Olivia with the dishes while Izzy and Lucas played video games.

After Casey was finished helping Olivia with the cleaning, she and Lucas got their things and left. Dijon had finally woken up from his sleep. He came up behind her when she was standing in front of the mirror and wrapped his arms around her. He held her tight not just for her but for himself also. He couldn't dare to lose her again. He began kissing her neck and whispered, "I love you."

Olivia closed her eyes and leaned her head back against his shoulder. "I love you too."

He looked at her body in the mirror with her. Her belly was beginning to show. It was just a matter of time before they had another little Taylor running around the house. They stood before the mirror and continued admiring each other.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

8 1/2 months later

Olivia was walking with Isabel in the mall. They had just gone into Limited two when Olivia felt a sharp pierce in her stomach. Olivia shook it off not thinking much of it. She went to the cashier and paid for Izzy's things and they left to go home. About ten minutes later when they got home, Olivia felt that sharp pain in her stomach again and tried to make it up the steps to the front door.

Isabel saw her mother staggering a little bit "Mom, are you ok?"

"Yes sweetie mommy's fine, just get my phone out of my bag and call daddy ok?"

"Okay" Izzy quickly punched the key on the phone to speed dial her father.

"Hey baby how you doing?" her father asked in a weird voice.

"I'm fine daddy but mommy's not!" Izzy looked up at her mother and saw something wet flow down her legs. "Daddy, something's wrong! Mom's wetting herself!"

"Okay okay sweetie what I need you to do is call 911." Dijon said trying to talk his daughter through the instructions. As soon as he hung up phone with her dashed out of his office screaming with glee. "WOO! My wife's having the baby!"

People around the building stood up and clapped. One of his colleagues asked, "Then what the hell are you doing here go!"

"Oh right! Bye!" Dijon practically skipped out of the office. When got to his car he got in and drove to the hospital.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mercy General Hospital- OBGYN Center

Dijon got there right in time. Casey and Izzy were standing outside the room. Casey saw him and yelled, "You better hurry up she's about to burst."

Dijon made a straight run to the room where the nurses instructed him to wash his hands and put the shrubs on. When he got in the room he went straight to Olivia. She was breathing hard. "I'm here baby."

"Fuck you! That's what got me here in the first place, gaghhhh!" She looked down at the doctor and yelled, "Get this thing out of me!!" She just squeezed Dijon's hand harder.

The nurses held back they're laughs. "Okay Olivia, give my one big push."

"I've been pushing the whole time! Kiss my ass!" Olivia fell back on the bed from the pushing.

"Okay stop." The doctor said checking to make sure the umbilical cord wasn't wrapped around the baby's neck. When all was clear, "Okay come give me one more big push!"

Olivia began pushing again and yelled out, "OHH! Dijon you are never touching me again!! AHHHH!"

The doctor had to suppress his own laughter, "That's Olivia come on one more time!"

"DAMN IT! You keep saying that just get it out!!!!" Olivia pushed one last time and fell. About 10 seconds later her heard a little cry, almost as soft as a baby lamb.

"Congratulations Mrs. Taylor You have a little baby boy." The doctor gave the baby to the nurse after Dijon cut the cord. The nurse cleaned him off and handed him to Olivia.

When Olivia took the baby boy into her arms she burst into tears of joy. Dijon made his way to his wife and newborn child. Olivia looked up at Dijon and smiled. "Isn't he gorgeous?"

Dijon smiled back down at her and kissed her. "Yes, just like his mother."

Olivia scooted away from him playfully and warned, "Hey, babe, I wasn't kidding. You're not touching me again."

Dijon poked out his bottom lip and whined. "Well, six out of ten times it's always your fault!" he laugh.

Olivia's mouth dropped open but she couldn't get her smile off her face. "How is it always my fault?"

Dijon got close up and nudged her neck with his nose whispering, "Because you're simply irresistible."

Olivia giggled and kissed his cheek. "Cute, but you're not touching me again." Dijon took her in for a kiss when they heard their baby cry. "Oh, I think someone's ready for a name."

Dijon took the baby from Olivia and rocked him. He looked down at him and kissed him. He turned back to Olivia and said, "How about "Nicholas?"

Olivia wrinkled her nose in disagreement.

"Ok Nicholas out. Hmmmm what about Darien?

Olivia thought about it and said, "Nah"

"Well we could use my father's name."

Olivia looked up at him, surprised that he even brought up his father. That subject wasn't ever high on his list of things to talk about. "Oh, what's that?"

"Tristan"

"I like that. Yeah let's name him that."

"Look Olivia you don't have to name him that just because-"

"No, Dijon. I really like it. I wanna use it."

Dijon smile kind of vainly. He was happy that he actually had some part in the babies being. He got a little jealous that Olivia had a connection with both of their kids that he didn't have. Now he felt complete, just by a name. "Tristan it is."

"I like the name Ryan too,"

"Ok, Tristan Ryan Taylor it is." Dijon called in the nurse so they could do the paper work for Tristan.

Two days later Olivia and Tristan were release from the hospital.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	13. From This Moment On

Chapter 13: From This Moment On

DISCLAIMER: Don't own these beautiful characters, just Dijon and the kids and his family.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olivia had been home days now. Dijon's mother had been coming over every day to help her out. Clara was helping Olivia get Izzy and the house ready for Casey's wedding reception. Because it was more convenient for Casey's and Luke's family to be there at this time, they decided to postpone their wedding to today rather than eight months ago. Casey decided that they were having it at Olivia's house. Olivia went up stairs to check on her to see how she was doing. They had already called over a spa and masseuse. Casey was up stairs getting her massage now. "How're you doing up here?"

Casey propped her head up causing the cucumber slice to fall off her eye. "Fine, Olivia, how the fuck did you manage this?"

"Aw…If I told you, you wouldn't leave."

Casey laughed and claimed, "Nope, I sure wouldn't"

The masseuse grabbed Casey's shoulders and pulled her back down and said. "You havata be still. Now just relaxa your muscles anda breath."

Casey raised her brows at Olivia and mouthed, 'Italian, Hot!'

Olivia smiled at her and said, "You have fun, and remember you're getting married in eight hours."

"Yeah yeah." Casey said through a moan.

Olivia made her way into Tristan's room to check on him. Tristan was wide awake and kicking Olivia smiled down at her little boy and picked him up. "Hey there little man. How are you?" She kissed him. "It's time for you to eat." Olivia went over to the rocking chair and sat in it with Tristan in her arms. She maneuvered and adjusted to where he was comfortable and able to eat from her breast. She sat there rocking in the chair and stared out of the window as he ate. Isabel came in and walked towards her mother.

"Hey mom, you ok today?" Izzy asked. Every since that day her mother came back from the bad men Isabel had been watchful of her mother.

"Yeah, sweetheart what's up?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to see if you were ok, that's all."

Olivia looked at her daughter and said, "Mommy's ok. What's wrong?"

Izzy looked down and looked back up at her and said. "Are those bad guys going to come back after you, again?"

"No, sweetie of course not" Isabel started crying. "Come here babe, sat here." Olivia patted her knee and made a way so that Izzy was able to sit in her mother's lap without squishing Tristan. "Look at me baby, no one is going to hurt or take me away from you, never."

"But the man on th-" Izzy cut herself off before she said anything else.

Olivia frowned and tilted her head to the side. "Izzy, what man?"

"Nevermind"

"No, Izzy you have to tell me. What man?"

Isabel looked at her mother with wide blue eyes and said, "There's always this man watching me and Lilly and yesterday we were playing on the playground outside school and Lilly threw the ball to far so I went to get it. He was at the fence and he told me that he was going to take you again and I was next. And then rubbed my hair."

Olivia gasped softly and mumbled, 'Oh God.' "Okay honey, Monday I'm going to come to you school with you and you going to show me where he was ok?"

"Okay."

"Izzy, Mommy's not going to let anything happen to you or Tristan ok?"

"Mom, I don't care about me. I just don't want you the guys to get you, Daddy, or Tristan."

Olivia closed her eyes and whispered, "Baby, please don't say that. Do you know what would happen to me if something happened to you""

Izzy shook her head 'no'

"I would have no purpose in being here. I love you with all my heart Isabel Serena Taylor, and am not going to let anything happen to you."

"I love too mom." Izzy hugged her mother and kissed her baby brother and ran back down stair to her grandmother.

Olivia looked down at Tristan who was still eating while he was dozing off. "Ok, little man you've have enough." Olivia had to place a finger to separate his mouth from her nipple because he was still eating. "Geez, you're going to be a fat little boy if you don't stop."

Tristan almost started fussing from withdrawal until Olivia stuck a pacifier into his mouth. "Just like you father." She placed him back in the crib, kissed him, and left out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

2:30 rolled around and they had 30 minutes till the wedding. Casey began freaking out. "Oh my god, Liv, where is my shoe!"

"Casey, sweetheart, calm down it's under your train, here turn around."

Casey turned around and stepped into the shoe and the make-up artist put the finishing touches on. Casey turned to Olivia, Izzy, and her bride's maids and asked, "Ok girls how do I look?"

All at once they yelled, "Beautiful!"

Casey blush, getting a boost of confidence. "So do you guys. But if you mess anything up today, I'll spank ya!"

Everyone burst out laughing and clapped her as they line up at the door to enter into the chapel. Olivia walked up to her and asked "Nervous?"

"Like shit." She mumbled under her breath with her arm linked with her fathers'.

"Cassandra Leah Novak, watch your language." Her father scowled.

"Sorry dad." Casey and Olivia burst out giggling.

When the music started Olivia kissed Izzy on the head and grabbed Tristan and walked into the sanctuary and gave him too Clara who was sitting on the back row.

She then got in line with the other bride's maids and waited for them to start going in. Izzy was the first to walk in. She walked in slowly throwing the flowers as she went. Dijon just stood beside Lucas smiling at how beautiful his little girl was. Lucas smiled down at her and tried his hardest not to make a funny face at her. He knew she was burst out laughing and not be able to stop, so he saved it until after the wedding.

The ring bearer followed in behind Izzy. The next to enter into the room were the three bride's maids, then Olivia, the maid of honor. Before Casey came out they have a little bellboy to come out and scream, "The bride is coming! The bride is coming!"

Everyone laughed and smiled at how cute the little boy was. After he passed them by, the audience took their cue to stand up and turn around. Casey walked through the door with her arm link with her father. Lucas' mouth and stomach dropped a thousand floors when he saw her. He couldn't believe he was going to wake up to this beautiful women everyday for the rest of his life. He started cursing himself for life if he ever does anything to hurt Casey. When Casey's father gave her away to him he quickly, not stepped but jumped down from the altar and linked arms with her. Lucas was kind of tuning out the ministers words. "Do you both have your vows?"

Lucas looked up at the minister and was quick to say, "Yes."

The minister nodded and said, "You may say them now."

"Ok" Lucas took Casey's hands "Casey, I promise to love and care for you and I will try in every way to be worthy of your love. I will always be honest with you, kind, patient, respectful and supporting and forgiving. I promise to work together with you to achieve our goals, to accept you unconditionally, and to share life with you throughout the years. But most of all, I promise to be a true and loyal friend to you. I love you."

Casey wanted so bad to kiss him right now but had to wait until after the 'I Do's. "Lucas, with all my love, I take you to be my husband. I will love you through the good and the bad, through joy and the sorrow. I will try to be understanding, and to trust in you completely. Together we will face all of life's experiences and share one another's dreams and goals. I promise I will be your equal partner in a loving, honest relationship, for as long as we both shall live."

After they exchanged rings the minister asked, "Now do you, Lucas-"

"Yes I do!" Lucas blurted before the minister could get the words out of his mouth good. The guest began laughing when Lucas took Casey's face in his hand smoothly rubbing his thumbs against her cheeks ready, to pounce her lips as soon as given permission.

"And do you Cassandra Leah Novak take this man to be your lawfully wed husband?"

Casey could barely get the words out of her mouth. She felt herself began to cry for joy and quickly nodded. "Yes…Yes I do." She professed through sobs of happiness.

"Now by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride."

Lucas was not a second short thereafter and took Casey into his arms and delicately claimed her lips as his and his alone. They when they broke apart the crowd erupted with cheer and tears.

Lucas then, being as goofy as he was, literally swept Casey off her feet and practically ran down the aisle towards the door and out to their waiting limo. He thought that he would have been much quicker it the guest weren't throwing rice, flowers, or blowing bubbles in their way. Casey just laughed her head off trying to get Lucas to put her down. He eventually put her down and decided to wait until they got home to do to her what he wanted. He just settled for kissing her strawberry lips for now.

About thirty minute later everyone had made it to Olivia and Dijon's house for the reception. Olivia had already started getting compliments for the house. While the guests were all trying to get a peek at Casey's ring, Olivia was in the kitchen with Clara helping with the meals. Dijon came walking in after smelling the food from upstairs. He stopped dead in his tracks to look at Olivia from behind. He loved it when he walked into the room and her back was turned towards him. This gave him ample time to stare at her ass without being caught. His little fantasy ride was interrupted when he felt someone else's presence next to him. He looked at the man that just came up next to him and started looking at his wife's ass also. "Um…excuse me but…"

The man turned his attention to Dijon and smirked. "Nice piece of ass isn't she?...The name's Cassidy, Brian Cassidy."

"Yeah, and I would appreciate it if you wouldn't stare at it." Dijon commanded firmly.

"Like hell I am. Those were the best legs I had ever parted in years. Man, I tell you, I can't explain the things we did, the places she took me in just one night. It was like-" Before Brian could get another word out, Dijon ended up slamming him up against the wall.

The loud thud caused Olivia and Clara to turn around with a jump. They quickly went over to see what the commotion was. When they got to the doorway they see Dijon with Brian slammed against the wall and him punching him repeatedly in the stomach. Olivia quickly went over and broke them up. Clara did everything in her will to help. Her old age didn't help much though.

Olivia pulled Dijon off of him. "Dijon baby, baby stop."

Just as Olivia pulled him completely off of Brian, she is pushed back by a force. When she was able to recover she saw Brian had pushed Dijon threw the front door. Olivia ran over to them, not carrying about the crowd that had formed around them. "Brian, get off of him!!"

Brian was on top of Dijon punching him in the face. He went to throw one more punch but someone caught his hand. When Brian turned around Lucas had his fist up ready to punch, but Casey stopped him. "Lucas! Drop it!"

Lucas growled with his fist balled up. He just glared in Brian's face before pushing him roughly to the ground. Lucas got up and stuck his hand out for Dijon to grab and helped him up. "You alright man?"

Dijon nodded and answered, "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks. Sorry for ruining your night."

Dijon walked up to Olivia and hugged her. When he let go he walked into the house and tried to take Olivia by the hand, but she shook her head. "No, you go in I'll be there in a sec."

Dijon turned and saw Brian getting up and quickly said, "NO, you're coming in. I'm not leaving you out here with this punk." He went to pull her in once more but Olivia moved away.

"No, give me a minute I'll be in. I promise."

"Olivia it's not you. Look I don't trust this bastard."

Olivia looked up at him. "Well trust me." Olivia reached up and stroked his cheek with her thumb and kissed it.

Dijon gave Brian one vicious look before nodded to his wife. "Ok, you got five minutes." With that Dijon walked back in. Olivia laughed hearing his mom swatting at his backside with a spoon.

She turned her attention back to Brian who was now right in front of her face. "Why the hell are you here?" Olivia hissed with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I wanted to come."

"You weren't invited." Olivia glared.

"So you went over to the dark side? Why wasn't I invited to the wedding?" Brian asked offensively. "Oh or was it only a wedding for his homies 'yo! Gangster bitches'!"

"Fuck off." Olivia turned to leave but Brian grasped her arm and wouldn't let go. "You get your hands of me."

"What's wrong? Afraid you'll get clean? Since when did you do gangsta's? What, and he'll give you five minutes? What's up with that? What is he going to bust a cap in your ass yo?! Where are his homies or his street dogs?!"

Olivia couldn't take it anymore she punch him as hard as she could in the nose. "AH! You fucking bitch!" he screamed out like a girl.

"Don't you ever talk about my husband again you hear me?" Olivia walked away and back into the house. When she came in she saw Izzy coming down the steps with a crying Tristan in her arms.

"Mom, please get him to shut up! Me and Lilly can't hear the tv." Izzy groaned quickly handing her baby brother over to her mother.

"Why didn't you take him to your dad?"

"I don't know where he is." Izzy yelled running back upstairs to be with Lilly.

Olivia sighed and rocked Tristan in her arms. "You're hungry aren't you? Yes you are yes you are." Olivia cooed and made funny noises to get him to laugh.

She walked back into the nursery and closed the door. She sat down in the rocking chair and proceeded to pull her dress down. When she got in position he immediately latched onto her nipple. "I guess you were hungry." Olivia sat there until she felt him finish. She looked down and saw he was full and fast asleep. She placed him back in his crib after burping him and redressed herself. She tried to be as quiet as she could so she wouldn't wake him up. Just as she was about to close the door, Tristan began crying, again.

She groaned and walked back over to the crib and pulled him out. "Ok, what's up? What do you want? You wanna go see daddy? Of course you do." Before she took him downstairs Olivia changed him and wiped the dried up milk from around his mouth. As soon as she took him down Casey ran to her and immediately wanted to hold him. Tristan didn't seem to mind as long as it wasn't Isabel. Olivia noticed that for some reason whenever Casey held him he always smiled. She smiled when she thought of him growing up with a crush on her. Tristan pressed his chubby hand to Casey's cheek and laughed.

While Olivia was in thought Dijon came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed her neck and then her cheek. Olivia turned her head to the side and captured his lips with hers.

Olivia pulled away gave Dijon a seductive look before going into the kitchen. Dijon's mouth dropped open as he watched her leave. He shook his head and turned back around to Casey and saw her dancing with Tristan.

Tristan leaned his head and grasped at the cleavage of her dress. Dijon smiled knowing exactly what he was going to do. Casey looked down when she felt Tristan's little hand going down her dress. "Uh. No..no that's not yours. Um" Casey cooed trying pulling his hand out of her dress. Dijon just stood back laughing. Casey glared up at him and looked back down at Tristan. Tristan was giving her a very intent look back. She began feeling his stomach contracting against her. That is when she realized what he was doing. She groaned, "Oh god." By this time Dijon was turning read with laughter. "Ugh you're so stupid. Stop fucking laughing and come get him."

"Hey hey, no profanity around my kid." Dijon chuckled and took Tristan from her. As soon as he took the him from he started to stink. "OH my WOO jesus." Dijon covered his nose and took him in the kitch. "Liv!"

Thinking it was an emergency Olivia turned around from getting a dish from the oven. "What happened?"

Dijon had his nose wrinkled up trying to clench his nose up. "Here you can change him."

"Wha- why can't you do it? You see I'm busy here. Look, just go change him." Olivia turned around and put another dish in the oven.

"But he stinks. BAD!"

"And the more you hold him there with a dirty diaper the harder it's going to be to clean him up." Olivia shook her head and added "Just go up there and change him. You're his father. You need to have just as much diaper duty as I do."

"But baby" he whined.

Olivia huffed and wiped her hand on the dishrag and walked around the counter. She took Tristan from him with an angry glare. "Here just give him to me." With that she stomped up the stair to go change him.

Dijon closed his eyes and listened to his wife walk angrily up the stairs. When he opened his eyes his mother was standing right in front of him with her hands on her hips. Dijon poked his lip out. "What?"

Clara shook her head and asked "What is wrong with you?"

"What'd I do?"

"That's just it you didn't do anything. Honey you are letting her handle too much. You need to be doing things around this house too. Give her a break. Do some of the little things like washing the dishes, taking the trash out when she asks you to like changing your OWN son's diaper. She is more than good to one and you can't do the smallest things she asks you to do. She is cooking and serving all of this food for this reception all by herself and still trying to handle the baby. You know she has to work tonight right? And Isabel has a science test to study for by tomorrow. Have you even bothered to ask Olivia if she has eaten anything?"

Dijon put his head in his hand and sighed. "Mom! Please I don't need this right now. I don't need anyone telling me how to control my household. So please save me the lecture."

"Hey don't talk to you mother like that." Dijon turned around sharply and saw Olivia coming down the stairs. Tristan was calmed down with a pacifier in his mouth looking around the room and playing with Olivia's hair. Olivia walked up to him and said. "You know what they always say right? You know the way a man is going to treat his wife is by the way he treats his mother?" She looked up at him and said. "I don't ever want to hear you talking to her like that again. Do you understand? She has done so much for you and given you the best in life. That's something I wish I could've had. Don't ever disrespect her." With that Olivia walked over and set Tristan in his infant playpen. She walked back over to the counter and looked in the oven to see about the food.

The reception went on smoothly. Olivia was almost afraid she didn't make enough food. Everyone was having a blast and that just what she wanted for her best friend. She wanted to help make this the most memorable day of her life.

The party had finally come to an end and people began to leave. Casey and Lucas were the last to leave. After everyone was gone, Olivia walked around the house with a trash bag and began picking up things left behind. She jumped when she felt arms wrap around her from behind. "Shshsh, It's just me."

Olivia turned around and sighed. "God, don't do that. At least make some noise or something to let me know you're in here, sheesh."

Dijon took her hands in his, causing her to drop the trash bag. "Look, babe, I am so, so, sorry. I've been an ass lately. I've been so selfish lately and not helping out with the things I should be. I promise from here on that I'm going to be more productive. I love you so much and I don't wanna loose you. You are my boo." He gave her a shy smile and added poetically, "and I love you, yes I do. And I hope you love me to."

Olivia smiled at his goofiness and said "I love you too." She gave him a seductive smile. "Now, I you've got some unfinished business to take care of." She licked and nipped at his bottom lip all the while grinding herself against him. When she heard him groan and felt him get hard against her she pulled away and picked the trash bag up. "Get to work." She winked and walked over to the pen and got Tristan then went upstairs.

He shook his head and watched her leave. "Every fucking time! Every damn time! Just kill me!" He looked at the bag and looked around the house. "ah man." He knew he was going to be up all night.


	14. Accidently on Purpose

Chapter 14: Accidently on Purpose

DISCLAIMER: Don't own these beautiful characters, just Dijon and the kids and his family.

**AN//: SOOOO sorry for the major delay everyone! But thanks for staying with me! Without any further delay. Here you go. Enjoy and don't forget to leave me a review!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seven months had passed since Casey and Lucas' wedding. The two had taken a lovely trip on the Royal Caribbean Cruise Line where they spend most of their time making passionate love and walking on the beaches of the beautiful Caribbean Islands. A week later two return home and started their new life together as husband and wife.

Casey was sitting on the floor in the living room of their brand new two-story home. She was enthusiastically flipping through their wedding picture book when Lucas came in with a ladder and a tool box in his hands.

He looked down to admire his beautiful wife sitting on the floor. He watched as she gracefully flipped the pages. It made him happy and warm inside to see her smile grow bigger every time she flipped the page. What made him happier was, knowing that every day he was able to come home to this gorgeous woman for the rest of his life.

Casey finally looked up at him with a huge sexy smile. "Hey there, big boy!" She got up and made her way to her man. "Need a hand with those tools?" she whispered wrapping her arms around his waist while kissing his necked.

Lucas groaned, "Oh baby, " when she started running her hands down his back to grab his ass he knew he had to stop her. "Oh god babe, I wouldn't do that."

He was so turned on that he accidently dropped the ladder on his foot. "Ahhh damn!" he screamed jumping back but not before he let go of the tool box causing it to fall on his other foot. This caused him to take another step back making him trip right over the ladder he had dropped before.

Casey cringed and tried her damnedest not to laugh when she saw him fall over. She ran over as fast as she could to help him. "Oh my god honey, are you okay?!"

He groaned again but this time it was a groan of pain, very very bad pain. "No, I think I broke something." He hissed sitting up and rubbing the back of his head. He moved his neck from side to side then front to back. "I'm fine." He assured before he moved to get up.

As soon as he assured her that he was ok, Casey let out her laugh.

"What are you laughing at! It's your fault!"

Casey feigned innocent, "How is it my fault?!"

Lucas tried his best to look serious and angry "You and your seductive ways. Trying to kill me. " he picked his ladder back up and started making his way upstairs to fix the lights in their bedroom. "We're only married for seven months and you're trying to kill me already! You just want that check that women get in the mail when their husbands die. Uh huh I see what you're trying to do! Evil woman!" he yelled from up stairs.

Casey shook her head and went back to the floor to look at how hot she was in her wedding gown.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**At the Taylor's Residence**

Olivia was in her office paying bills online when Izzy came in with homework. "Mom I need help!"

"Show me what you need help on." Olivia turned around in the spinny-chair causing 8 month old Tristan, who was sitting up in her lap, to shriek out with laughter. Olivia looked down at him and smiled watching him crack up.

Isabel looked at her little brother and then rolled her eyes. She maneuvered to where she was sitting in the chair with her mom. While she was able to successfully show her mother what she need help on she was having a hard time keeping Tristan from grabbing at her pages. "I've been doing this problem over and over and it's still not turning out right." Izzy replied with a huff.

Olivia just smiled down at her eldest child. "Kay, come on let's see it." Olivia looked at the problem and immediately saw the issue. "Ah! I you see baby here is you problem. You keep adding instead of subtracting."

Izzy looked down out at her step once more. "OH!...Duh, haha I knew that."

Olivia just smiled and kissed her on the top of her bobbling head. Her heart warmed up when Izzy bend over and kissed her little brother on his chubby cheek close to his pouty lips. She watched as Isabel wrinkled her nose when Tristan tried to kiss her back. Izzy laughed when he slightly frowned when she pulled away from him.

Olivia's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Up," Izzy took her paper and got up to go back to her bedroom. Tristan latched on to his mother tightly as they walked down the stairs to answer the door.

Olivia peeped through the peephole to see who it was. As soon as she saw who it was she sighed in frustration, shifted Tristan on her hip and answered the door. "What are you doing here Brian?"

Brian looked up at her and the child in her arms. He took a swing of the beer in his right hand and reached out to stroke Olivia's cheek with his left.

With her free hand Olivia swatted at his hand. "What the hell do you want?"

Brian slightly staggered his way closer to Olivia. "I just want you. Come on hmmm? He ain't gotta know?"

Olivia frowned and stepped away from him. Disgusted by his acidic, putrid breath, Olivia shifted Tristan on her other hip to get him as far away from Brian's reach as she could. "Go to hell." She growled as she tried to close the door in his face.

Brian grasped the edge of the door firmly pushed against it. He slammed it back open so hard that it almost knocked Olivia to the ground. Olivia barely had time to react when Brian stormed over to her and yanked her by her hair.

Tristan began crying from all that was happening and the fact that his mother was being attacked. He didn't know what was going on. He just tried to hold on tighter to the neck of her shirt.

"Shut him the fuck up!" Brian growled out still grasping her in his hands.

Olivia tried to settle Tristan down but he wouldn't settle. "Shshsh baby, it's ok." She hissed out. "Brian he's scared. You have to let me go so I can put him down."

"What do you think I'm stupid?!" he grumbled out even angrier that before.

"No! please Bri, come on. Let me put him in his playpen so we can talk about this. Come on please?" Olivia practically begged.

Brian let her go but quickly drew an army knife from his pocket and held it to her neck as she walked them slowly through the living room to Tristan's playpen. Once there Olivia set him down inside just in time for Brian to throw her down on the floor.

Olivia fell to the floor on her stomach and quickly tried to scrapple to her feet. Olivia finally arose from the ground with a groan.

Brian slowly crept towards her with a sadistic smirk pasted across his face. Olivia began backing away from him until her back hit the wall. Brian meshed himself into her body. He then proceeded to bury his face in the crook of her neck. Olivia could feel his erection rising and immediately recoiled.

"You tried to get away from me slut. You turn me down. Why Olivia why? Why did you have to break my heart. I loved you!" Brian ranted all the while thrusting his clothed pelvis into her.

Olivia cringed when Brian began running his tongue along her jaw line. "Brian stop please. You don't want to do this-"

Brian's nipping upon her neck cut Olivia off. She cried out when he sucked a section of her delicate skin into his mouth and bit down. "I want you."

Olivia struggled against him even harder. This time to her amaze the fight wasn't hard at all. With one hard push Olivia knocked Brian down. As he fell to the floor he hit his head on the edge of her brick based fireplace.

Olivia sighed and backed away to get to her phone. She didn't want to turn her back away just in case he miraculously recovered from the fall.

Once she got to the phone she pick it up and was about to dial but heard a talking on it. "Hello?'

"Mommy?! I called Elliot and Daddy!" Izzy said on the other end of the phone.

"Liv!" Elliot yelled, "Liv, are you okay?!"

Olivia let out a deep breath, "Yeah, I'm okay. Please just hurry up!"

"Okay Olivia, were on our way. Don't hang up!"

"Mom, I'm scared." Olivia thought she heard her on the phone but she turned around quickly when she felt little arms wrap around her from behind.

"Izzy baby what are you doing down here? I told you to stay in your room." Olivia wrapped her arms around her eldest child and as Isabel buried her face into her mothers belly.

Izzy pulled away and was about to explain why she came out but movement behind her mother cut off all thought. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH! Mommy look out!"

Olivia turned around to see what was the matter but all she heard was a thud and everything went black.

*******************************

**Hell of a Cliffhanger right? Don't kill me I'm that next chapter right now.**

**AN: I'm so sorry everyone. I took so long updating. I have fallen very ill and I have to take care of myself. Thank you all for reading. You guys are so awesome!**


End file.
